Family Fantasies
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Everyone has a fantasies. A really naughty, perverse secret they would do anything to make happen. Well sometimes miracles can happen and it just so happens that most of the Modern Family want to fuck each other. And well... they end up doing so! Pure and utter smut, sex in every chapter. Little bit of story! Warnings: Heavy incest, anal, gay(small bits), oral. Tons of sex!
1. Proof of Concept: A Cunning Plan

**Author's Note: Chapter renamed to proof of concept due to the story being restarted. The first four chapters of this story are no longer relevant to the actual story I am telling and stand as a four part solo series. They hold no bearing over the true story, but will remain on this story simply if people want to read them. The story starts as chapter 1 on the fifth space in the chapter menu. Apologies for any inconvenience.**

Proof of Concept: A Cunning Plan

 **Warning: Gay/Pegging in the first starting bit. Whilst It is a small part, it is largely integral to the plot. I would appreciate you guys reading it, but understand if you don't!**

"Mom! Come on!" Luke grunted his hips slamming back and forth, his cock diving deeper and deeper into his mother's tight pussy. His hands were pulling his hips down ferociously as she screamed into the ball-gag forced inside her mouth. Her pussy was glistening wet and dripping cum from the last time she had been fucked. Luke had been sliding his cock in and out of her pussy for a good half hour and he had built up quite the tolerance, "You know what we want!"

"I'd give it up Mom," Alex said trying to be the nice girl as she straddled Claire from behind. Claire's arms were bound behind her back, her tits tied together with a piece of rope, straining them. Alex slapped the blonde's plump motherly ass leaving a bright red hand print. Leaning forward, Alex pressed her soft pillow like tits against her mother's back, her erect nipples poking her shoulder blades, "I'll do it again… I know how much you moaned the last time!"

Screaming into the gag, Claire felt Alex's thick strapon cock rest against her tight arsehole. She had felt her strapon inside her ass before and it stretched her hole to lengths she never wanted it to be stretched to. Phil and her had always enjoyed anal, but Alex took it to extremes. Pretending to wait for objection from Claire, Alex smirked and pulled apart her mother's arse cheeks, before pressing her fake cock against Claire's asshole. With one swift push, she buried the entirety of her plastic cock inside, her mother's asshole, savouring the tight warmth, even though she couldn't feel it.

"I bet Dad never takes you this roughly," Alex remarked as she spanked her own mother. Alex wore a tightly red leather corset that pushed her tits upwards and made them seem even larger than they already were. The red leather harness for her strapon framed her tight and plump ass perfectly and made her ass jiggle with each pounding thrust she made into her mother's ass. As she mentioned her father, she was suddenly reminded of where he was.

 **Gay/Pegging**

Looking across the room, Alex saw her Dad bent over the kitchen table, his legs spread wide and his hands bound to either side, leaving him spread eagle. His voice was muffled by a thick cock sliding past his lips and burying itself inside his throat. Manny's podgy frame eased his hips back and forth, sliding his thick Latino cock in and out of the older man's mouth. Panting loudly, Manny thrust harder and faster, pounding in and out of Phil's mouth.

"Suck his cock, bitch," Haley snapped as she brought a whip firmly down on her father's nipple, causing him to shake and spasm. Haley took the form of a dominatrix. She wore a matching black outfit to Alex's, except her cock was an extra inch long and she wore knee length boots. Jerking her cock as she strode around her father she struck her whip down a few more times, leaving red markings across his skin. All he could do was scream into Manny's cock, spluttering saliva around the fat little boy's sizable cock, "I don't think you're really trying! Perhaps this'll help!"

"Striding around to his ass, Haley parted his ass cheeks and pressed her cock against his asshole. Screaming into Manny's cock, Phil felt his own daughter slowly penetrate his asshole. Phil kept it a secret his affinity to gay men. He was in fact bisexual. Despite this, he never thought he would be in a position where he had hips lips tightly wrapped around Manny's cock and his own daughter behind his ass slowly sliding thick black cock inside his asshole.

Grunting as Manny slide the entirety of his cock down his throat, Phil waited for Haley to continue forward. His asshole parted even further as, she eased deeper in. Four inches, six inches, eight inches. The cock disappeared inch after inch, burying the thick plastic inside his asshole. Ten inches and finally twelve inches. The entire cock was lodged in her father's ass and Haley couldn't help, but feel a strange sense of perverse pride for her father. It was quite accomplishment. Pressing the coarse leather against her father's pert, hairless bum, Haley leaned forward and gently twirled her father's hair, "You like it… don't you?"

Manny continued to slide his cock in and out of Phil's mouth, enjoying the tight wet feeling of the older man's mouth. Yeah he would prefer one of the sister's to be suckling on his cock, but Manny would take Phil. His mouth was delightful.

"You know you like your darling daughter fucking your tight ass… Mom loves Luke and Alex's cocks… she wanted them remember… you wanted me as well…" Haley moaned loudly, the vibrator buried up her ass, shaking away, sliding even further, "Well have me!"

With that she drew he cock out and slammed her hips forward, causing Phil to scream into Manny's cock. The house was filled with pleasurable grunts and moans. A strange sight indeed.

 **One Month Earlier**

"What do you mean!" Haley exclaimed watching her mother charge around the kitchen grabbing thing after thing trying to get ready to leave. Dressed in a tight fitting grey pinstriped pantsuit, Claire did her best to ignore her eldest daughter exasperated with the current argument.

"I said no," Claire said grabbing her bag and sliding it over her shoulder, "You haven't done anything to earn it. If you want a car, you can pay for it yourself."

"I don't have any money!" Haley argued trying to stop her mother from leaving her and avoiding the argument. She had been trying to get a car for a few weeks now and her mother was adamant in her positon and was showing no signs of faltering, much to Haley's fury.

"I'm not doing this again!" Claire said pushing past her daughter and striding down the corridor towards the door. As she opened it, her youngest child, Luke appeared at the stairs an innocent begging look upon his face, "What do you want now? Money?"

"Me and some friends want to go away in a few weeks and I need some money," Luke said trying to appear innocent and play to his mother's loving caring side.

"How much?" Claire said suspiciously as she searched through her bag for her car keys.

"Two hundred dollars," Luke said timidly knowing full well that this was too much to ask for. As he suspected, Claire scoffed and opened the door.

"Not a chance, Luke! Now you two behave. Dad will be back soon and you two are to stay upstairs and let him work!" Claire said shouting down to Haley who was still fuming in the kitchen. Disappointed, Luke turned and headed back upstairs. Leaving the house, Claire left the two children alone in the house and walked way to her car.

Grumbling to herself, Haley stormed upstairs pushing past Luke in her anger. She really needed that car. She looked like an idiot driving around with her mother and father. Yeah Dylan had his own car, but she didn't want have to be chauffeured around everywhere. It was humiliating. Angry, she lay down on her bed contemplating . Perhaps if she asked her father. He was always more persuadable.

Waiting patiently in her room, she finally heard the door open and her Dad enter the house. She waited for him to call up the stairs, asking who was home. What he normally did, but the house remained silent. She sat there for a minute, but nothing. Her dad had entered the house and said nothing. It was strange to her. Really strange.

Sliding out of her bed, she crept down the stairs hesitantly. Peering into the living room she saw her Dada fiddling with the TV connecting a cable to it that ran towards his laptop. Intrigued, Haley sat on the stairs, making sure she wouldn't be seen. Phil continued to fiddle around eventually, until the TV display came on showing a very interesting scene. The shower. It wasn't a live feed, but it was recorded video. Interested even more, Haley leant closer trying to see just what was happening.

Phil clapped his hands together excitedly before turning around and sitting on the sofa. Unbuckling his belt, Phil pulled out his cock. It was still soft, but was hardening slowly. Haley's eyes widened as she saw the length and size off her father's cock. His had to be six inches soft and as it slowly hardened to full length, she looked on in awe as it reached at least nine. Biting her lip, she couldn't help, but feel naughty watching her daddy gently stroke his cock.

Casting glances up the stairs to see if Luke was watching, Haley leant back against the wall and hiked her skirt up slightly to reveal her panties. She was planning on meeting Dylan later and had dressed accordingly. A pair of black lacy panties and matching bra. Pulling the fabric aside, she slid a finger up and down her slit, gently teasing herself. Biting her lip to stop her from moaning, Haley watched her Dad. While, Haley was leaning back, Phil had taken his clothes of leaving him naked. Much to Haley's surprise, her father had quite the figure. Lean with hints of a six pack lingering on his chest. He had an unshaven chest, which strangely aroused Haley even more than she already was.

Sitting back down, Phil had positioned himself so that Haley could no longer see his cock. Disappointed, Haley crept slowly down the stairs and hid behind the wall that separated the living room from the hallway. Here she got a clear view of her Daddy's stroking hand, gliding back and forth over his cock as he played with himself. Reaching over to the TV remote, Phil pressed play and Haley watched as the timer in the corner started rolling and the video began to play.

It took a minute before anything happened, but eventually movement began onscreen. The door opened and someone's elbow popped in shot before disappearing. Haley heard her mother's voice, in the video saying, "Are you sure? In here? What if the kids hear us?"

"They won't if we're really quiet, besides the water will drown most of our noises out," Phil whispered before his arm reached in and turned the water on. As the water began to flow, Phil stepped into the shower, his cock already hard. His hand was jerking it back and forth waiting for Claire. A moment passed and Haley saw her mother toss her bathrobe to the side and step into the shower. For a moment, Haley was taken aback. Her mother was quite hot. She had never really realised. She had nice smooth, creamy skin and a set of perky, full tits. Her ass was round and plump, but didn't sag. And now she had her hair wet, she looked hotter than ever, "Well? Shall we begin?"

Her mother gave her father a sultry look before sliding down into a squatting positon, the water falling down over her body, leaving it shimmering and glistening. It took a moment for Haley to realise what she was watching. Her mother leant forward and pressed her lips softly against Phil's cock, before parting her soft motherly lips and taking Phil's engorged, pulsating cockhead into her mouth. Phil groaned as Claire took his cock into her mouth and began suckling away. She bobbed her head back and forth across the very tip of his cock, making sure to drag her lips softly across his hardened flesh. Her tongue wrapped its way around his length ticking and playing with every sensitive crevice.

Haley almost forgot that her Dad was jerking off on the sofa watching himself get a blowjob. In a way it was kind of hot. Haley watched her Dad slide his hand back and forth over his cock, watching Claire suck him off in the shower. Casting her gaze back to the video, Haley saw her mother start to take more into her mouth. Shifting her position so that she was resting on her knees, Claire opened her throat up and slide down his cock, taking inch after inch into her hot wet mouth. She had had enough practice with Phil to lose he gag reflex and she put this to good use. She was able to take Phil's entire length into her throat with ease, as she demonstrated unwittingly to her watching daughter.

Pushing her husband's cock all the way into her throat, Claire finally pressed her lips against Phil's crotch. Holding herself there, she flexed and constricted her throat, squeezing his cock, while her hand slid up to his balls, gently fondling them. Playing and squeezing them.

Haley was well into playing with herself, sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy while watching her father jerk of to himself and her mother. Her pleasure ridden trance was interrupted when Phil spoke to himself, "Oh Claire… I can fuck you any day… lets sample some more forbidden fruits…"

Using the remote, he fast forward, letting Haley catch frames of him sliding his cock into his mother's pussy before spurting cum all over her pretty blonde face. Phil stopped the video, to show the shower empty once more. Looking at the time stamp, she could tell this was two days later. The sound of the door opening, sounded from the video and smaller arm reached in to turn the water on. Haley watched as the mysterious figure disrobed and then came into view of the camera. Stepping into the shower, the figure was revealed.

"Oh Alex!" Phil moaned his jerking speeding up slightly as Haley's nerdy little sister stepped into the shower, the water gliding over her skin. I say little, but Alex had grown into quite the woman. Like her mother, it was only now that Haley was realising just how hot her sister had become. She had massive tits, far bigger than hers and her mothers. Haley could even wager they could give Gloria a run for her money. Despite being very large, her tits hung perfectly and showed no hints of sagging. Each one was capped off nicely with a cute little nipple. Haley watched as her sister rubbed he water all over her body, down to her breasts. Alex massaged her soft globes before tracing her fingers over to her nipples. Gently playing with them, she brought them to stiff and erect peaks, before sliding her hands down her stomach.

Haley was trying her best not to moan, and was quickly becoming more and more aroused by her sister. The fact that her dad was jerking off to her sister was an immense turn on and she was fingering herself with passion. Watching with bated breath, Haley saw her sister's hand slide down her curvaceous hips and down her smooth legs. Alex had turned herself so she was bent at the waist presenting her arse unknowingly to the camera. Phil and Haley got good looks at her flesh bum cheeks and the sweet delicious holes within. Her puckered asshole was winking at the two of them and her pussy glistened wet from the water flowing down her body. Turning back around, Alex showed a front of view of her pussy. She had trimmed her hair into a small line leading up from her clit.

Her hand slid down to her clit and gave it a few rubs before reaching over and grabbing some shower gel. Without even thinking, Alex squeeze a long strand of the gel across her breasts before rubbing the liquid in, creating a thick soapy lather that covered her body. Phil moaned loudly as he watched his youngest daughter massage every inch of her body covering herself in soap, "Mmm… so hot…"

Haley agreed, but chose to keep her silence and instead continue watching the video, three fingers now pumping in and out of her tight pussy. Keeping her mouth shut, she pictured her sister's naked form. The sound of the shower filled the room as Phil continued to watch Alex in the shower. Suddenly the shower stopped and Haley grumbled to herself before peering back around to the TV and seeing the video fast forwarding. The time stamp changed to a week later and the video sped through. Instead of stopping at the beginning of the new shower experience, Phil fast forwarded to his favourite part.

Stifling a gasp, Haley saw Phil stop the video. Two people were in the shower and loud grunts and moans filled the room as they got down to it in the shower. It was Haley and Dylan. She remembered when the video was. It was a week ago, when she last say Dylan. They had the house to themselves and they spent the day walking around naked and fucking. They ended up in the shower cleaning themselves and ultimately fucking again. Looking at the video, Haley smirked before continuing to play with herself.

There was something so hot about watching herself get fucked. The faces she made, the grunts and moans slipping out from between her lips. Phil groaned loudly as he let the remote drop and he let his second hand begin to massage his balls. He was close to cumming and was speeding up his jerking as he watched his eldest get fucked.

In the video, Dylan had picked Haley up so she had her long, tanned slender legs wrapped around his hips, his cock submerged in her tight teenage pussy. Her hands clung to his neck as he pinned her against the wall. Her face was agape with pleasure as moans an orgasmic grunts came from her lips. She caught glimpses of Dylan's cock as he pounded into her with slow, powerful and forceful thrusts. Every few seconds he would pull out and slide back in. That was how she liked it. Slow and hard. It also helped when Dylan had a nice cock. A little shorter than her Dad's, but thicker by far. It stretched her to new lengths every time they fucked. Haley and Dylan's moans were timed perfectly with each time, he slammed his hips inwards making sure to force his cock deep into her teenage cunt.

"Naughty, naughty Haley…" Phil groaned watching his daughter get fucked in the same shower he fucked his wife, "Oh… what I would give to punish you…"

"Punish me Daddy. Punish your naughty little daughter," Haley moaned beneath her breath, lucky that the wet slaps of his cock were drowning out her tiny whimpers and helpless moans.

Dylan's hips pounded in and out, the wet slaps of their shower fucking echoing around the room as Phil neared his orgasm. Haley however was mesmerized with her own face. The sexy looks she was making as Dylan speared her on his cock, making her moan louder than ever before. She remembered this time in the shower well. It was one of the hottest and most pleasurable times they had sex. Dylan murmured something in Haley's ear, before sliding his cock out of her pussy and letting her down. Crouching down in the shower, Haley opened her mouth and began to massage her pert young teen tits.

Furiously jerking his cock, Dylan groaned loudly, spraying rope after rope of cum over the young Dunphy girl. Grunting loudly, he watched as he painted the young girls face with thick white cum. She smiled and let the cum land on her face and into her mouth. Swallowing what was left in her mouth, she rose to her feet and gently jerked his cock with her hand, "That was amazing baby…"

"I know…" Dylan panted, recovering from his orgasm and admiring his hot girlfriend plastered with his cum, "What shall we do now?"

"Well… I want you to eat me out on my parent's bed," Haley suggested, before the pair of them left the shower and ran off to fuck in her parents bed. As Haley said this, Phil grunted loudly, covering his chest in his cum moaning Haley's name loudly. Close to her own orgasm, Haley sped up her fingering only to be interrupted by the door being unlocked. Panicking she sprinted up the stairs and around the corner before peering back down. She saw her mother entering holding an unmarked black shopping bag. Curious, Haley crept back down the stairs as Claire entered the living room.

"Ooo… you jerking of too Haley again?" Claire purred as she joined her husband on the couch and licking some cum from his chest, "I managed to get the stuff for our little roleplay. The hair dye, the cute little girl panties and bra. I got it all. Even the stuff for my little fantasy."

"Mmm, I can't wait," Phil moaned, breathing heavily as he tried to recuperate from his masturbation session, "Are you sure you wanna do the whole Luke thing?"

"Yeah! There are some interesting positions, I'd like to see him in!" Claire said taking the bag and hiding it away under the stairs so now one would find it, "Now I was thinking we could act out your fantasy tomorrow night when the kids are at their grandparents and we could do mine the next day? They'll be staying the whole weekend so we'll have plenty of time."

"Sounds like a plan," Phil said pushing up from the couch and grabbing a towel from the laundry pile, "Suppose I should go pick up Alex then?"

"That would be great," Claire said as she strode into the kitchen to start making dinner. Haley had a mischievous look on her face. If her parents wanted to act out their perverse little fantasies, perhaps they'd prefer to actually perform their fantasies. She would gladly help her father out, but her mother would be harder. She'd have to get Luke in on the plan. If that worked she would get her car and Luke would get his money. Smiling, she cast a look back over to the TV and saw the scene had changed again.

Luke was standing in the shower jerking of with a pair of panties. A pair of Haley's panties. Letting her hand drop back down to her pussy, she noticed the top right hand corner. The video feed was live. He was in the shower right now. Smiling to herself, Haley readjusted her outfit and walked back up the stairs. Arriving at the bathroom she leant against the door, hearing grunts and wet slaps from within. Smirking to herself, she dropped her hand to the doorknob and slowly twisted it. The door opened slightly and the noises grew louder. Then, she entered…


	2. Proof of Concept: Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note: Chapter renamed to proof of concept due to the story being restarted. The first four chapters of this story are no longer relevant to the actual story I am telling and stand as a four part solo series. They hold no bearing over the true story, but will remain on this story simply if people want to read them. The story starts as chapter 1 on the fifth space in the chapter menu. Apologies for any inconvenience.**

Proof of Concept: Practice Makes Perfect

Closing the door behind her, Haley smiled to herself. Glancing up into the corner, Haley spied the camera and gave it a sexy wink, hoping her mother or father might be watching it or will be watching it. Looking over at the shower, she saw her brother's shadow through the shower curtain. His hand slid back and forth across his cock, using her sodding panties to get himself off. His moans sounded throughout the room dwindled by the water crashing against the shower floor. Haley's movements were shrouded out by the sounds of her brother and the shower.

His moans were strangely arousing and the fact that she had to hurry away from watching her father jerk off without getting to cum herself made her horny as all hell. Her hand lifted her skirt slightly and let her finger hook beneath her panties. Her finger slid along the fabric before softly grazing her slit, sending shivers along her spine. Her finger gently rubbed her folds, not eliciting much pleasure, but causing her to shiver In anticipation. She had never thought of her brother like this. Hell she hadn't thought at all about her family like this, but something strange clicked within in her. Perhaps was the knowledge that her parents secretly had fantasies about fucking her and Luke. The prospect of her father dreaming and jerking himself off to the idea of him fucking his eldest daughter was intoxicating to Haley.

Removing her hand from between her legs, Haley begun to realise that she was lacking in a plan. Fumbling around for a moment, she decided to have a little fun. Make her darling little brother feel guilty and dirty for playing with her panties. Standing beside the shower, she let her hand grab the curtain and she got ready to pull it back. Whipping away the curtain, she got her first look at her brother. He was startled and quickly used one hand to try and cover his massive cock in a desperate attempts to not show his length to Haley. Though, Haley would wager that he would need more than two hands to shield his monster from view. From what she could tell he was larger than Dylan and her father, standing proudly at eleven inches. Fighting the urge to reach out and touch it, she ceased her ogling and turned her stare towards the embarrassed and angry face of her brother.

"What the hell Haley! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Luke exclaimed his hand trying to shield his cock and his other hand still clutching Haley panties. He was yet to realise that he was practically brandishing them like a weapon for his sister to see.

"Me? I'm getting my panties back you perv!" Haley snapped reaching out and snatching her wet panties from her brother's hand. It was now that he realised his mistake and began to panic profusely. Haley would never let this down and he would be eternally tormented by her for it. Holding the panties with her thumb and forefinger bore a look of utter disgust, "I'll be in my room when you want to apologise. Unless you want your entire year to know what sick perv you are."

With that, Haley turned and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind her a smile stretching across her face as she escaped the view of her brother. She was giddy. Her plan somewhat worked. She appeared the strong, confidant and dominative one to her brother and hopefully she had guilt tripped him into coming to her room where she would enact the second part of her plan. Oh she had such dirty things in store for her brother.

Heading to her room, she closed the door behind her and reclined on her bed, her sodden panties in her hand. They were her nicest pair. Black lacy silk with two tiny pink bows on each hip. It was practically a G-string and she could recall when she wore it, that it would simply disappear between her plump ass cheeks and even slid into her pussy lips, getting enveloped in her folds. Dylan simply loved her panties and the matching bra and now it appeared as If her brother had developed a strange fondness. Maybe she would have to give him a little catwalk in them one day.

Consumed in her own little thoughts, she barely heard a tentative knock on the door. Her brother. Smiling she set the panties down beside her and took a quickly glance into the mirror to ensure she was looking her best before welcoming him in, "Come in!"

Poking his head around the corner, Luke's bright red face appeared nervously. Entering the room he stood before Haley with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, his now softened cock making a slight bulge against the material, much to Haley's excitement. She sat there as Luke nervously glanced around the room unsure as to what to say, "Erm… I'm really sorry Haley. Like really. Just please don't tell my friends. Please…"

"And why shouldn't I?" Haley smirked, enjoying Luke's apparent uncomfortableness and awkwardness around her. Even now with his cock hidden away, he felt more exposed than ever.

"Because…" His eyes fleeting around the room never once looking at Haley or anywhere near Haley. He was trying to avoid eye contact desperately, "You're a nice person?"

"I am a very nice person…oh… sorry. You seem distracted?" Haley chirped as she noticed Luke's blatant attempts to avoid looking at her. Deciding to use this to her advantage and further her manipulation, "Are you just wanting to get back to your room and jerk off? Do you have a stash of my panties hidden away to jerk of with? Come to think of it, I am missing a few pairs. You know what? Why don't you finish yourself off right now? So we can chat without any distractions."

Taken aback by Haley's bluntness, he thought she couldn't really be serious, but then she grabbed the panties he had been jerking of with and tossed them over to him. As they fell on the floor he turned an even brighter shade of red, "No, it's fine."

"Do it," Haley said sternly shooting a glance at the pair of panties insinuating that he should get on with it, "Do it, or I tell everyone at your school just what I caught you doing."

Realising his sister's order was serious, Luke picked up the pair of panties and slid his hand inside the towel. Adamant to keep his cock from view, Luke used the towel to his slowly methodical jerks. Wrapping the wet panties around his shaft, he gently tugged at his cock, his face turning even redder in embarrassment. Twisting his hands around the head, one of the bows on the panties grazed against his sensitive tip, causing him to have to stifle a pleasurable moan. Haley however noticed his attempts to hide his obvious pleasure and only giggled. The whole sight was hilarious. Her brother trying to maintain his dignity by awkwardly jerking himself of behind a towel.

"You know this is really difficult whilst wearing a towel?" Luke snapped as he noticed his sister laughing at his pitiful attempts to jerk off.

"Then do it without," Haley laughed. Luke joined in, feigning laughter in a mocking sarcastic tone, somewhat provoking a response from Haley, "It wasn't a suggestion."

Catching his sister's drift, he nervously took a deep breath before dropping the towel. It pooled around his feet, revealing his thick shaft with her panties wrapped tightly around. Pre-cum was oozing from his tip and seeping down onto her panties as he jerked back and forth. His tip was shimmering with his pre-cum and the water that still lingered on his body. Haley couldn't help, but bite her lip as she watched her brother take care of himself.

"You know this is embarrassing as all hell?" Luke said as his sister stood up and crossed over so she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm going to level with you. I don't give two shits whether you jerk of with my panties, I just thought this was too good an opportunity to pass up!" Haley roared in laughter as her brother realised he had been toyed with. Stopping his jerking, he held her panties in his head, fuming as she died of laughter, "But it's not all bad. I have a proposition for you. One I think you'll like."

"Oh it had better be good. Otherwise, I am going to string you up with these goddamn panties," Luke snarled gripping the panties tight in his hand, causing Haley to laugh even harder as her brother tried to threaten her. There was nothing he could say that she would take seriously while his thick cock was swinging around like that.

"Well I have a way for you to get your money and for me to get my car," Haley smirked seeing her brother's clenched fists loosen and his ears prick up, "Interested? Of course you are. Well… I have it on good authority… that our darling parents… are not so perfect after all… They have a little… fetish."

"Just say it in English!" Luke said tired of her sister's loose terminology and desire to keep n air of mystery about her words.

"English? Fine. Dad wants to plough my tight pussy with his thick cock and Mom wants you're massive dick to slam into her ass and pussy as hard as the day is long!" Haley said saying it as bluntly as she could, causing Luke to look at her with a startled and shocked look.

"Mom? Wants… me?" Luke stammered, bewildered at the idea. Manny had always commented on how hot his mother was, but he would also do the same for Manny's Mom. He always assumed it was nothing, but now that Haley had sparked the idea, it seemed as if fucking his Mom wasn't all too bad an idea and in fact an idea he could get behind.

"Yeah. God knows why, but I'm thinking that if we make our parents dreams come true, we will get anything we want. You in?" Haley said springing her plan on her brother and hoping to god he would say yes. She could convince her dad to buy her a car, but her mother would never agree and ultimately it was her that made the decision. She needed Luke to be on her side in order to persuade her parents.

"Anything we want?" Luke said nervously, his own mind relishing in the possibilities. Nodding feverishly, Haley saw her brother crack and agree, "Yeah! I'm in. I'll go find her now!"

"No! We need to think about this carefully," Haley said grabbing her brother's arm and stopping him from sprinting of to go shag his mother. Haley had to think of a way to make this work and to make sure it worked to its full potential, which meant that Luke would have to be capable in the bedroom, "Besides. You need to learn how to fuck a woman. You're a virgin. Mom won't appreciate a dry fuck."

"Then who do I fuck?" Luke said, curious as to what his sister had in store, who he was going to get to pound. Perhaps his sister had already lined up someone.

"Well… I was thinking me?" Haley said nervously, letting her hand drop to her brother's cock and gently begin jerking it up and down, pre-cum smearing along her palm as she jerked him slowly, "I mean you are going to be fucking Mom. Why not start by fucking your sister?"

Luke was in no position to object and in fact didn't want to. He always had that naughty sister fantasy. That one day he would get to fuck her. Today his perverted little dream came true. Her hand softly wrapped around his cock, her dainty fingers gently pulling his foreskin back and forth as she tugged on his length. Pre-cum seeped from his cockhead and she made sure to coat her hand in it as she squeezed and played with his tip, coaxing even more of the liquid out. Moaning openly, Luke stood there dumbly as his sister jerked his cock off. She simply admired his pleasure filled face as she stroked his cock.

His mouth fell open as Haley jerked him giving Haley an idea. Standing on her tip toes she leant in and kissed her brother passionately, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth as he hand jerked back and forth. Luke used his tongue to push into her mouth, but had to cease his tongue action as he moaned loudly into her mouth, her hand proving very pleasurable. Haley had been commented on her handjobs ever since her first one back when she was thirteen. She had a very silky hand and a soft touch that made men's toes curl as she stroked back and forth.

"You have a very nice cock, Luke," Haley purred breaking apart their kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths together. Biting her lip she whispered in his ear seductively in between gentle nibbles of his neck, "Why don't I teach you a few things…"

Dropping her hand from his cock, she heard a groan come from Luke's lips as he opened his eyes, "Why did you have to stop?"

"Because, I don't want you cumming too early," Haley smirked as she hooked her fingers inside her skirt and dropped the garment to the floor, revealing her white a red polka-dot panties. Grabbing the hem of her t-shirt, she lifted it up over her head revealing her matching bra to Luke. She had no desire to make her undressing a seductive strip-tease. She wanted satisfaction. And satisfaction came in the form of the big thick cock belonging to her brother, "Not when you have so many delicious pleasures yet to sample."

Reaching around she unhooked her bra and dropped the sexy underwear to the floor revealing her tits. Haley had a very skinny body and she was always more slender than her sister. Her breasts were small, but weren't bad. They were nice little handfuls, perfectly tanned with cute little nipples capping them off. They didn't sag and looked delightful on her person. Luke's eyes latched onto his sister's breasts ogling the first pair of girl's tits he had ever seen. Seeing Luke's lustful gaze locked onto her chest, Haley couldn't help, but smirk. Using her hands she squeezed and pressed her pert teen titties together, pawing and pulling at the firm flesh. Luke's eyes widened as she played with her sexy little nipples.

Sliding her hands down her taut stomach, she dipped one of them inside her panties, her fingers sliding into her pussy, gently finger fucking herself purely for Luke's entertainment. His hand had subconsciously dropped to his cock, slowly jerking himself off as Haley gave him a small show. Throwing her hair backer, she overly emphasised her pleasurable moans sending shivers down her brother's spine as Haley writhed in faux pleasure before him, getting him even hornier. Her fingers slid out of her pussy, her juices lingering on her finger tips. Dancing over her skin she left a glistening trail of her juices as she slid up to her mouth. Sliding her fingers into her mouth, she suckled herself from her fingers, moaning loudly at the taste. She developed the taste of her own pussy from sucking Dylan's cock after he had been fucking her. The lingering taste of her juices on his cock, made her savour herself.

Taking both her hands she hooked her thumbs inside the fabric of her simple cotton panties and stretched the fabric giving Luke glimpses of the flesh beneath her clothing. Turning around she presented her tiny teen arse to her brother, the fabric of her panties covering her young butt. Haley's arse was always a surprise. Everyone thought she had the flattest ass around, but it was not so. Her ass had a little bounce to it and was had a little meat to it. Nowhere near the fleshy cheeks of her sister, but still a nice piece of ass. Bending at the waist, Haley showed off her long slender legs before peeling her panties away from her ass. The fabric slowly eased away from her wet pussy and soon feel down her legs, revealing her puckered asshole and tight glistening pussy.

Stepping out of her panties she turned around revealing her entire naked body to her brother who was dumfounded by his hot naked sister. He thought his sister was joking when she offered this idea of sex, but now she was flaunting her sweet tits and ass like she was ready to be jumped. His eyes glided over Haley's body, admiring her pointy, perky nipples before darting down to her pussy. One thing he noticed a distinct lack of was tan lines, meaning she got her tan whilst naked, a thought that aroused Luke. Her pussy was entirely bald besides a stylistic 'H' shaven into her pubic hair. Most would think it tacky and somewhat slutty, but It simply added to the sexiness of his sister in his opinion.

"Like what you see?" Haley said, her finger tracing her initial before darting down and circling her clit slowly, before sinking her digit into herself causing her to moan loudly to herself.

"Uh, uh…" Luke stammered, astounded by his sister's divine body. Luke's cock twitched in response, serving as enough conformation for Haley. Giggling, she turned her arse towards Luke and strode over to Alex's bed. Crawling onto the bed, she made sure to wiggle her ass before falling onto her back and spreading her legs, "Isn't that Alex's bed?"

"Yeah… don't you think it's hot? Us having some sexy fun on our busty sister's bed?" Haley purred in a low sultry voice her fingers spreading her pussy open revealing her tight velvety hole, ready to be stretched by Luke's thick cock.

"Oh yeah… you are really dirty, aren't you Haley?" Luke moaned rushing to the bed his cock in hand. Kneeling between her legs he took his cockhead and moved to rub it up and down her slit in lieu of fucking her tight cunt. However, before his cock could get within an inches distance of her pussy, Haley batted him away a devilish smile on her face, "Hey! I thought we were going to fuck!"

"We are, but if you are going to fuck Mom, you're gonna need to have a few tricks," Haley purred her fingers teasing her clitoris, sending delicious shivers through her body, "Like licking pussy."

"Oh… okay," Luke fumbled shuffling backwards and leaning down so his face was by his sister's pussy ready to do as she ask. His hot breath flowed over her pussy tingling her nerves, coaxing Goosebumps over her bald, tanned crotch. Looking up at Haley, Luke awaited his instruction.

"You start of slowly. Start at my thighs, gently kissing your way up my legs until you kiss my pussy," Haley began. Before she could finish, she felt Luke's eager lips press softly against the bronzed skin of her thighs. Passing between each thigh, he slowly inched his way up her legs, teasing Haley as his soft lips reached the very edge of her pussy. The corner of his lips grazed the outer folds of her pussy before his next kiss planted itself firmly on her pussy lips, "Then… trace your tongue along my slit and play with… play with… with my clit…"

Following Haley's instructions to the letter, he extended his tongue and rested the tip against her ass crack. Slowly, he traced it up wards, sliding into the crevice of her pussy. His tongue rested in the middle of her folds, gently climbing its way up through her pussy. Licking up and down, he brought his tongue back and forth between her folds before leading his tongue up to her sensitive nub. Finding her clit, Luke coaxed his tongue around her nub, causing her to moan and suck in. Wiggling his tongue back and forth across her clit, Luke then captured the nub in his lips and suckled gently on the sensitive flesh, causing her to writhe in pleasure, her hips pushing upwards driving her pussy against her brother's face. His chin buried itself in her folds as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit.

"Then… take your tongue… and slide it inside… but! Use… use fingers on… clit," Haley stuttered he words consumed by the pleasure coursing through her body. Moaning loudly, her hips pushed upwards her ass lifting from the bed. Luke's hands instinctively looked for something to hold onto. Reaching beneath her body, her clasped his hands around her pert buttocks, pulling her deeper, desperate to taste more of her pussy. Her juices were sweet and delicious, making him want to delve deeper.

Taking his new instructions, he slide his tongue away from her clit and used one of his thumbs to gently circle back and forth across her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Rubbing her clit, he made sure to build up a steady rhythm with his circling, making her shiver and moan with pleasure. Sticking his tongue out probed around her folds, in search of her hole. Running his tongue back and forth through her pussy lips, he rested his tongue at her entrance slowly eased further forwards, sliding his tongue deeper into her pussy as he did so. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Haley bit her lip, savouring and relishing the sensations of her pussy being spread ever so slightly by Luke's wriggling digit. His tongue delved deeper, lapping hungrily at her juices. It took him a couple seconds to burying his tongue as deep as he could, so his lips were pressed firmly against her pussy as he wriggled his tongue back and forth.

Haley convulsed and spasmed as her hips jerked back and forth. Her pussy clenched around Luke's tongue as her orgasm washed over her. Her chest heaved as she moaned and grunted grinding her cunt and clit against Luke's defenceless face. She had to commend Luke as throughout her entire orgasm he continued licking away at her pussy and toying with her clit, simply adding to the glorious pleasure her body was feeling. Her toes curled as she hooked her legs around, Luke's neck pulling him in closer. As her orgasm subsided, her body fell limp, unclenching and simply falling to the side. Her legs fell flat and her whole body relaxed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mom… is going to give us the house if you do that for her," Haley breathed between heavy pants as Luke lifted his head from between her legs and wiped his mouth clean of her pussy. The compliment caused him to grin and blush slightly as he knelt there, his cock harder than it had ever been before. It was aching and throbbing for release.

"Thanks Haley," Luke smirked, kind of proud with himself. He proclaimed no special ability, but simply did what Haley told him to, which seemed to work

"Well I suppose we should let you have some fun, eh?" Haley smirked as she propped herself up on her elbows. She intended to stay laid on her back. Her body was too weak to change positions and she felt like missionary was a good starting point for Luke. Spreading her legs wide she smiled and said, "Condoms are in my top drawer."

"Really? Condoms?" Luke grumbled having heard plenty of stories about how condoms limited the pleasures of sex and didn't really feel good. Crossing over to the drawer he opened it up and found a packet labelled extra-large. Taking one he returned to the bed and tore open the packet.

"Do you want to get your sister pregnant? I'm going on the pill after the weekend so just wait until then," Haley purred rubbing her pussy in anticipation as she watched Luke slowly pull the condom over his cock. Rolling it down until it fit snuggly around his cock, Luke gave his cock a few jerks before looking down at his horny sister, "Come fuck your big sister, little brother."

"Any tips? Pointers? Instructions?" Luke said as he kneeled between her legs and took a hold of his cock. Stopping before going any further, he wanted to get his sister's input.

"Fuck instructions! I'll teach you how to fuck a girl properly some other time. After that pussy licking, you desire to simply slide you cock into my cunt and pound it all you want," Haley exclaimed in a horny state, waiting for Luke to fuck her. Chuckling slightly, Luke took this as a go ahead and took the tip of his cock and rubbed it up and down her slit. The warmth emanating from her pussy and the feeling of her juices along his tip was sensational. Moaning he found her entrance and lodged the tip of his bulbous cock in her pussy. Gasping as he found her entrance, Haley suddenly felt a delightful pressure building at her cunt until his cockhead slipped past her opening and settled inside her pussy.

Wrapping her arms around Luke's neck she buried her face in his shoulder. She had been fucked countless times by Dylan, but his cock was nowhere near as thick as Luke's monstrous cock. The tip was stretching her pussy to limits that Dylan had barely touched. Holding his hips steady, Luke simply let his cockhead rest inside her pussy, enjoying the warm tightness of her cunt around his cock. After a minute, Haley had adjusted to his thick tip and Luke had savoured the sensations of her pussy enough. Holding onto Haley's shoulders, Luke slowly sank his hips downward his cock easing itself into her tight pussy. The thickest part of Luke's length was the middle and as it slide past her folds, Haley groaned in pleasure. Luke's cock seemed never ending as it continued to go deeper into her pussy, touching new sensational depths she never even knew she had. And as the pleasure hit its peak, Luke slid the last inch into her pussy, pressing his hairy crotch against Haley's near bald pussy.

The two sibling moaned into each other's ears, their lustful grunts only serving to add to each other's pleasure. Luke hadn't even begun thrusting and the pair were on the verge of orgasm. Haley let her long slender legs wrap around his hips, pulling his throbbing cock deeper into her pussy. Tightly clinging to her brother, she waited for his hips to ease their way out of her pussy and for him to start fucking her. But he didn't. Instead she felt a hand squeezing in between their stomachs and rest on her clit. Luke's fingers began to massage and rub her clit sensually between their bodies adding to her pleasure. It was now that Haley learnt that Luke wanted her to cum and was doing more to make it so.

Now that Luke's fingers were teasing Haley's clit, Luke began to slowly draw his hips back. Haley's legs loosened their tight grip to allow Luke to pull backwards. His hand continued to play with her clit as he drew back. With only the tip of his cock resting inside her pussy, Luke then slid back in burying his cock with swift ease. The combined pleasure of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy and Luke's attention to her clit was sending shockwaves of amazing pleasure through Haley's body sending her mind a flutter and clouding her thoughts with pleasure.

"Fuck me Luke…" Haley moaned into her brother's ear, gently nibbling on his ear lobe as he sawed his cock in and out of her cunt, "Fuck me harder…"

Pulling her face from his neck, she looked into Luke's eyes and was pure lust. His cock was pounding away at her pussy, stretching and delivering new levels of pleasure to her body. Leaning up she pecked Luke on the lips, softly nuzzling her lips against his. Luke noticed this and turned his gaze to her. Dipping down he planted his lips on hers for a Moment before breaking apart and gazing at each other. Haley used her hands to pull Luke down and into a deep passionate kiss. Their lips mashed against each other's, each of their tongues battling for dominance against each-other's in this heated and spasm filled embrace. Haley hung from Luke's neck her lips tenderly pressing against his.

Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as their orgasms neared. Luke pumped into Haley a few more times before sliding out. Still locked in their kiss, Luke slide the condom of his cock. Instead of jerk his cock, he trapped it between Haley and his stomach thrusting his hips. Pre-cum smeared up and down both their stomachs until Luke's cock erupted, spurting cum all over both their bellies. The cum was smeared together as their bodies grinded in lust-filled passion. Haley's clit tingled as Luke continued his rubbing, causing her second orgasm to ride over her body. Moaning loudly, she broke the kiss and et her eyes flutter in immense pleasure.

As both of their orgasms faded away, they simply retained their position trying to catch their breath, both of them slightly awkward around each other. Passion had consumed both of them and they got more intimate than they ever thought they would. Haley blushed as Luke rolled of her and sat on the edge of the bed watching her breasts rise up and down as she breathed heavily.

"That was amazing…" Luke panted, trying to break the silence, causing Haley to laugh and try and act normal.

"It really was," Haley smiled sitting next to Luke on the edge of the bed, watching as his cock softened in his lap, still shimmering from pre-cum and her juices.

"So what's the plan for us getting our money and car?" Luke asked wanting to know the specifics of her plan before rushing into something she hadn't formulated for.

"Well, we're spending the weekend at Grandpa's so I reckon we use the weekend to practice some more, get our technique down to pat before trying to seduce Dad on Monday. Dad will be easiest, so I'll take care of him first," Haley smiled taking an arm and wrapping it around her brother, pulling him tight in a warm embrace, "Besides Mom and Dad are going to act out their little perverse acts this weekend so, we don't want intrude on their roleplay."

"Sounds like a plan," Luke smiled turning to Haley and half leaning in for a kiss before realising that was inappropriate and instead standing up. Grabbing his towel he went to the door. Strangely he thought he heard sounds on the other side of the door, but blew them off, "I suppose I had best go take another shower."

"Yeah. I'll change Alex's sheets so she doesn't notice," Haley said standing up, cum dripped down her stomach as she began pulling off the covers and throwing them in a washing pile, "Don't forget my panties. Something to tide you over till next time…"

Haley smirked as she picked up the black silk lacy panties and tossed them to Luke. Catching them he laughed and noticed they were still wet. Taking them in hand he opened the door and wandered down the corridor to his own room. He heard his Dad and Mom talking in the kitchen. He must have arrived home with Alex. Thank god she didn't come to her room. Chuckling to himself he strode past the stairs and entered his room wondering just where Alex could be.

Unbeknownst to him, she had been hiding on the stairs. Her face was bright red and she was blushing. She had gone to her room and she opened the door a crack before realising what was happening. Her brother and her sister were fucking. On her bed! Trying to tear her eyes away, she felt she couldn't. The sight nor the idea aroused her, but the act itself intrigued her. As an academic mind, the whole process thrilled her. And the fact that she was a teenager, boosted her sexual desire and lust. She watched her brother and sister writhe together in passion as strange curiosity overwhelming her.

Then she heard her sister's plan. She was going to seduce their father. That was so entirely wrong and Alex found it repulsive. To the extent she had to do something about it. Before she could do anything though, she saw Luke stand up and cross to the door. Panicking, Alex sprinted down the corridor and hide by the stairs. Peering around the corner she saw her brother saunter down the hallway his softening cock bouncing as he went. He disappeared leaving Alex to think.

Her sister and her brother. Fucking. It was so strange. Not to mention the fact that they planned on continuing their relations over at Grandpa's. There was a high chance Alex would stumble onto them again. The only question she had was how would she stop them from exploiting their parents sexual fantasies and desires? How?


	3. Proof of Concept: A Blowjob A Day

**Author's Note: Chapter renamed to proof of concept due to the story being restarted. The first four chapters of this story are no longer relevant to the actual story I am telling and stand as a four part solo series. They hold no bearing over the true story, but will remain on this story simply if people want to read them. The story starts as chapter 1 on the fifth space in the chapter menu. Apologies for any inconvenience.**

Proof of Concept: A Blowjob A Day

Stirring from his sleep, Jay grumbled to himself, his boxers tightening as he threw back the covers. Casting a glance over at the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of his wife in the mirror fixing her makeup as she did every day. Gloria was stunning. Even when she rolled out of bed, she looked divine, but when she applied her makeup she was lifted to a whole new level of beauty. Jay was punching way above his weight, but he couldn't care less, because she was his.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he noticed his boxers were straining painfully. He may be old, but the wriggling and grinding arse of a hot Colombian during the night would rouse a dead man's cock. Gloria had a tendency in the night to rub her ass up and down on Jay's cock, leaving him with morning wood every time. Not that he was complaining. It was nice to get a lap dance in the night.

Standing up, Jay walked through to the bathroom and saw his beautiful wife hunched over the sink in her usual sleepwear. Nothing at all. Every luscious curve and bronze skinned inch of his wife was on display and he savoured every delicious glimpse of her. Her hips were curvaceous and moulded perfectly into her round, plump ass. Her tight arse cheeks were flesh, but firm and rounded off her lower body perfectly. In the reflection of the mirror, he caught a glimpse of her amazing breasts, perfectly round and full globes hanging on her body as if they defied the laws of gravity. Firm, but juicy, her tits were capped off by sweet dark chocolate nipples, that seemed to be at permanent stiff peaks, simply adding to her milf allure. An allure that had all, but enraptured Jay from the moment he saw her. Just peeking through from the bottom of the mirror was a faint glimmer of her pussy. Beautifully tended and trimmed, there was only a thin strip leading from her clit to about an inch above, a nice runway for whatever cock came by.

"Morning Jay!" Gloria purred seeing his reflection in the mirror and smiling, her plump red lips stretching into a curt, seductive smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazingly," Jay smirked crossing behind Gloria and taking her hips in his hands. Grinding his cloth covered cock between her cheeks, startling her as his cockhead grazed her puckered arsehole, "Except you gave me an unexpected gift during the night…"

"Well… you do say I bring out the best in you," Gloria smiled as Jay slid his cock up and down her ass crack, the fabric of his boxer shielding his tool from her soft, sweet cheeks.

"You do. And I stand by it, but I have a meeting in an hour and it might make the other guys feel jealous if they see a bulge of this size," Jay smirked nibbling away at her neck, softly biting her earlobe before leaning forward and kissing his wife on the lips, pulling her in close for a deep passionate embrace, "So, if you would be so kind as to relieve me of such a curse."

"Curse! You certainly seem to enjoy the relief Jay!" Gloria laughed, her shrill accent filling the bathroom with her reverberations. Turning around she pressed her breasts into her husband's bare chest, her nipples poking into his hairy skin, causing him to stifling an erotic groan. Smirking, Gloria laid her hands on Jay's chest, before gently sliding downwards. As she sank into a squat in front of her husband's cock, she slid her hands slowly down her body along with her. As she rested her arse on her heels, she hooked her fingers inside Jay's boxers. Drawing his boxers down she watched in awe as his cock bounced free from its confines. The tip of his length batted her on the cheek, leaving a smear of pre-cum on her bronzed skin. Laughing she let one hand unhook his boxers from his legs and toss it to the side while her other hand wrapped its dainty fingers around his base, holding his cock steady for her.

"Still impressive every time I see it," Gloria cooed as she admired his cock once more, "For a dirty old man, you have a big old cock!"

Laughing, she slowly slid her hand back and forth across his length. When she measured him, he stood proud at twelve inches, a suitable size for a size queen like Gloria. She liked big cock and Jay filled her to the brim when he fucked her and she loved it.

"Remember that time you cut the hole through into the bathroom and made a gloryhole!" Gloria smiled as she cast a glance over to the wall in question. He cut the hole to surprise her and it did. When she turned around, she saw his cock and it looked larger than it had ever looked before. She simply couldn't resist. It was ultimately one of the hottest thing they had done, "A Gloriahole!"

"I remember it well. I waited for you to wrap your lips around my cock and when you did… Oh my!" Jay exclaimed recounting the day of the gloryhole. It was divine. It seemed so hot, but so simple and it was by far the best blowjob he had received.

"Hmm? Like this?" Gloria smirked leaning in slowly and wrapping her plump red lips around the tip of his cock, leaving a bright red ring around his cock where he lips were clamped down. Holding his cockhead in her mouth, she slowly suckled on his length lapping up the sweet pre-cum from his tip before sucking softly on his head. Making sure to lather his tip with her saliva she savoured the taste of his cock in her mouth, a welcome morning treat. Opening her lips, but keeping his head inside her mouth, she spewed a mouthful of saliva down his length. Her hand caught the spit and began to slowly jerk it up and down spreading it up and down his length, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob. What she liked. Gloria may appear as a classy lady who wears fancy dresses, but she was a dirty as they came when it came to sex. Sloppy blowjobs and hard fucking.

As she clamped her lips back down on his cock, she let her tongue roam free over his cockhead, licking up the pre-cum her jerking had produced. As she licked his cock clean, she got onto her knees, instead of squatting and positioned her mouth above the cock, opening her throat up. Kicking her arse playfully with her heels, she breathed deeply before sliding her throat down in one quick push. Instantly she managed to take then entire length of Jay's cock into her mouth, without so much as hint of gag or splutter. Pressing her lips firmly against his shaven crotch – something Gloria made sure he did – she left a new imprint of red lipstick around the base of his cock, giving his length a sexy outline. Groaning loudly as his balls slapped against her chin, she supported his frail body on of the towel racks, his cock revelling the sweet warmth of Gloria's skilled mouth. She had had enough practice with Jay to be able to handle his cock with expertise. She could deepthroat him and make him cum with ease if she wanted to, but she wanted to savour this blowjob.

Holding his cock in her throat, she heard Jay grunt in pleasure, looking down at the beautiful Latino lips wrapped around his cock, submerging his entire length in her throat. Gently stroking her hair, he coaxed her on. Drawing her lips back and forth, she jerked his cock. Spewing more saliva across his cock, she made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of saliva. The room was filled with wet slaps and jerks as she stroked back and forth across his cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get. Her mouth was covered in saliva and her spit had begun to drip down onto her tits and she deepthroated his cock over and over again making sure to take his entire length with each pass.

Jay had been horny all night thanks to Gloria's unwitting ministrations and he was on the verge of cumming. Gloria had sucked him off enough to know when he was about to cum and she felt his cock twitch and his balls, tightened she pulled her lips of from his cock, planting a fleeting kiss on his tip before jerking him off furiously. Her hand slid back and forth across his length, jerking and pulling on his shaft trying to get him to cum. A few wet slaps and his cock suddenly erupted, twitching and flailing as she jerked him. Several long strands of cum landed across Gloria's bronze face and tits, painting her with his white cum and as she milked the last few drops, Jay sank down onto the toilet to rest, letting Gloria stand up.

"Well I hope the boys at work won't be jealous now," She purred winking as she wiped cum from her face with her finger and sexily suckled it clean.

"They will be, but not because of my cock. More the lips that were wrapped around it," Jay panted, exasperated from his blowjob. Gloria always knew how to make him tick and he loved her for it.

"Hmm… well maybe you could join me in the shower and make a few new stories to tell at the watercooler?" Gloria smirked bending over to turn on the shower and parting her legs enough to flash, Jay her puckered ass and glistening wet pussy.

"You know what…" Jay said reaching over to grab his phone, "I'll call Tony and tell him I'll be an hour late. Family stuff…"

"You had better make it two," Gloria chuckled as she felt the warm water wash over her tits as she stepped into the shower.

"Oh you naughty girl…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Gay**

Mitchell groaned as he awoke flat on his back, the feeling of his duvet warm and snug. Moaning I content, he pulled the duvet closer and felt something beneath. A strange, yet pleasurable feeling. Something was down by his crotch with his cock in his mouth. Groaning in pleasure, Mitch leant down and patted the familiar head of his lover and boyfriend Cam. Looking down, he could see the sizable lump of his boyfriend's somewhat chubby body on his hands and knees beneath the covers working his cock. Pulling away the duvet, Mitch saw Cam's mouth wrapped snugly around the first four inches of his cock, his hand methodically jerking the other six inches, as his other hand jerked his own cock off.

"Mmmm…" Mitch murmured, closing his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed Cam's mouth wrapped around his cock, drawing his lips back and forth, spreading his saliva across his cock. Wriggling his tongue across his boyfriend's cockhead, he moaned into Mitch savouring the delicious taste of his boyfriend's pre-cum as he took more of his cock into his mouth, "This is a pleasant surprise…"

Pulling his mouth from Mitch's penis, he quickly jerked it, softly squeezing his head before planting a kiss on his tip. Looking up at his boyfriend he smiled continuing to jerk him off, loving the look of ecstasy on Mitchell's face, "Just thought I would wake my boyfriend up with a nice treat!"

As he said this Mitch's attitude changed. Cam pressed his lips against Mitch's cockhead, before parting them and taking three inches into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around. Pushing his throat down, Cam managed to force another two inches inside before his throat began to gag and spasm around Mitch's thick cock. Cam's cock was about twelve inches, but was surprisingly thin, whereas Mitch's was ten, but had remarkable girth. Moaning loudly as Cam took more of his cock inside his mouth, Mitch looked down at him with a questioning look.

"What do you want now? Or what have you done?" Mitchell asked, knowing Cam would never do anything like this out of the good of his heart. He may be a great guy, but he never sucked cock unless he had an agenda.

"Nothing! I just wanted to suck my boyfriend's cock," Cam said pulling his lips from Mitch's cock a strand of saliva connecting his lips and his cockhead together. After he finished speaking, he returned his lips to the tip of the cock, wriggling his tongue around the tip collecting all the pre-cum he could and swallowing it greedily.

"No… you don't like sucking cock. I'm always the one who sucks your cock and then I fuck you," Mitchell explained, obviously curious about Cam's intentions. But he quickly shrugged them off as Cam's hand snaked between Mitch's legs and pressed two fingers against the ginger's asshole. Slowly pushing them forward, Cam slipped the tips of the two fingers inside his boyfriend's tight hole all the while drawing his warm wet mouth back and forth across his cock, his hot breath sending shivers through Mitch's body. Pushing his fingers forward, Cam drove them up to the knuckle inside Mitchell, causing him to moan loudly, closing his eyes and simply revelling in the sweet sensations of his boyfriend's mouth.

Pulling his mouth from Mitch's cock, Cam lifted it in the air revealing the gay man's asshole to him. Leaning in, Cam used his tongue and saliva to lubricate his fingers and slide them in and out more easily. The sudden addition of Cam's tongue to his asshole caused Mitch to spasm and thrust his hips into the air. Cam knew he had a sensitive ass and that he liked getting licked there, but he never enjoyed doing. Now that Cam was in the heat of the moment, he leant in flicking his tongue across his scrotum and puckered asshole, which was being stretched by two fingers. Grunting and moaning, Mitchell suddenly gasped as he felt Cam's tongue disappear into his asshole, wriggling around inside. As he felt this, his cock twitched and spasmed, spurting cum across Cam's face. Happily taking the orgasm on his face, Cam made sure to milk him for all he had before letting his cock flop to the side, softening.

Kneeling up, Cam looked down at Mitchell a smile on his face as cum dripped down. Smirking, he rolled of the bed and walked to the door, his hard cock bouncing with each step, "I'll go wake Lily. Busy day! You just rest a moment."

"Cam? Your face?" Mitchell panted as Cam prepared to leave both naked and covered in cum. Suddenly realising he laughed and strode into the bathroom leaving Mitchell to call, "Don't you want me to return the favour?"

"No, no!" Cam called back wiping the cum from his face and washing himself clean before pulling on a dressing gown, "My little treat. I'll be back in a moment."

With that, Cam left striding down the corridor leaving Mitchell with his softening cock and a bewildered face. Cam was up to something and not knowing was scaring Mitchell

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haley grabbed Alex's sheets and quickly stuffed everything they had soiled into their washing basket before grabbing a towel and wiping herself clean of cum and sweat. Fixing her hair she grabbed whatever clothes she could find. Clad in black tights and a pair of tight denim shorts that didn't close at the front. Wearing a matching pair of red and white striped panties and bra, she pulled a simple purple tank top over, which fitted and hugged her sensual body well, defining each and every curve, and crevice that she wanted. Sliding a hoodie over her body she exited the room.

"Hey Alex," She chirped happily as she strode past the nervous looking nerd and turned down the stairs. Alex entered her room and was bombarded with the smell of sex. Haley however bounced downstairs with the intent of finding out what Mom had hidden in the bag under the stairs. Perhaps it would clue her in on what exactly she should do to entice them.

As she rounded the stairs she peered into the kitchen and saw her mom and dad standing there giggling to themselves. Making sure she wouldn't be seen, Haley pulled open the cupboard and grabbed the bag. Taking it with her she went and sat on the stairs rifling through the contents. Inside was a set of black lingerie trimmed with little pink bows and frilly lacy. There were panties, bra a garter belt and matching stockings and even a tight fitting black corset. Classy. As well as that there appeared to be a schoolgirl outfit, except one that was unbelievably small. It would fit mom really closely and serve its purpose in arousing dad. Hell it made Haley wet looking at it. Some black hair dye, makeup and perhaps more curiously a big thick strapon. It must have been about ten inches long and it had girth to it as well as to vibrators. One inside the ass and one in the pussy.

Intrigued, Haley heard someone in the kitchen making a noise and panicked. Packing everything away she quickly stored the bag back where it belonged before entering the kitchen, a puzzled look upon her face. Her dad was standing alone, red faced clutching the kitchen counter, with his nails scraping against the surface, "Oh Hey there, Haley!"

"Hey Dad…" Haley said quizzically as he flexed his hands a faked smile upon his face as she watched him closely. Glancing down at the counter, she assumed her mother was busy sucking him off, but he had his hips pressed firmly against the counter, leaving no room for Claire to be kneeling, "You alright? Where's Mom?"

"Erm… she had to nip out for a… bit!" Phil spluttered exclaiming the last word strangely causing Haley to back away nervously. Deciding to go see Luke and talk about what their plan was, she turned and left the room. As she disappeared from view, Phil let out a deep breath and fell forwards pushing his ass out further. His trousers and boxers were down by his ankles and his loving wife crouched behind him, with her soft sizable tits of display. Her jeans were unbuttoned and her hand down her panties furiously rubbing her clit, soaking her panties through. Coming home and seeing her husband covered in cum watching a video of their daughter getting fucked had turned her on and she needed release. The two parents would often sit down by the telly and watch the videos together, giving each other a hand with their respective pleasure. They made it no secret from each other that they wanted to fuck their children, "Oh fuck Claire… deeper… go deeper… oh yes…"

Claire's tongue was lodged deep up Phil's asshole, one of her hands peeling apart his cheeks, while her tongue wriggled around inside. Her lips were pressed tightly against his skin encircling his puckered hole. Flailing her wet muscle around inside him, she heard his orgasmic moans. The fact that she had her tongue buried in his ass whilst, Haley was in the room made her pussy quiver, causing her fingers to slip past her folds and into her pussy, fingering herself to the prospect of being caught by their daughter.

"My tongue can only go so deep, Phil," Claire said sliding her tongue out and licking her lips. Her hand struck his ass before she used her thumb to tease his asshole.

"Oh you know what I mean," Phil sighed as she stretched his hole with her fingers the sound of her wet fingers sliding in and out of her pussy, emanating throughout the room alongside the methodical slaps of his arse, causing him to grunt in pain, "Now lick my ass, you dirty girl…"

"Say her name… I want to hear you say it… who's the dirty girl licking your arse?" Claire purred leaning and flicking her tongue back and forth across his puckered hole, leaving a trail of saliva across his asshole. Settling the tip of her tongue at his entrance she waited for him to say. To moan and murmur the name of the girl he longed to have licking his arse.

"Mmm… lick my arse Alex. Lick daddy's arse like the naughty girl you are," Phil moaned as Claire pushed her tongue past his hole and deep into his ass, her lips planted firmly around his arse. Groaning as she settled inside him, Phil let his eyes roll back as he pictured the raven haired nerd he had as his daughter behind him with her little tongue shoved up his ass wriggling back and forth, her glasses pressed up against his cheeks as she did everything she could to please he daddy.

"Oh Daddy! I am a dirty girl, licking my daddy's ass," Claire moaned pretending to be Alex for Phil's benefit. As she did this, it pushed Phil over the edge. Just thinking about Alex, caused him to moan loudly his cock twitching and Spasming. Looking between his legs, she saw him spurt cum across the kitchen cabinet. As the last of his cum sprayed across the kitchen, he slid to the floor and embraced his sexy wife, not knowing what he had just done.

Sitting on the stairs was Alex, who had just heard his father moan his name, asking her to lick his arse. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that her father found her sexually attractive or the fact that Haley thought her dad wanted her. Haley was going to seduce and fuck him for no reason. Alex was the one he wanted to fuck which meant that she could use that to her own advantage…


	4. Proof of Concept: The Plan Develops

**Author's Note: Chapter renamed to proof of concept due to the story being restarted. The first four chapters of this story are no longer relevant to the actual story I am telling and stand as a four part solo series. They hold no bearing over the true story, but will remain on this story simply if people want to read them. The story starts as chapter 1 on the fifth space in the chapter menu. Apologies for any inconvenience.**

Proof of Concept: The Plan Develops

"Ay! Haley, Alex! And Luke. Come in, come in!" Gloria exclaimed throwing the door open and letting the children into her home. Haley glanced back at Luke shooting him a sultry look as she subtly wiggled her tight little ass, evoking a prominent reaction in his trousers. Giggling, she threw down her back and stood waiting as Claire came in flustered, "Claire. Stay a while. Come sit and talk!"

"No, no Gloria. I must be off," Claire stammered, exasperated. She had a lot of work to do for Phil and her's roleplay tonight and she was excited beyond belief. She had been glancing at Alex throughout the car journey, her pussy twinging with lust as she ogled her youngest daughter. She was going to be pretending to be that busty teen and let her husband fuck her faux teen pussy. The very thought whetted her pussy and made her horny, "Phil and I have plans."

Luke and Haley stifled a laugh as they heard their mom say this, knowing full well exactly what their perverted parents would be up to tonight. They knew what they would be doing, but some of the details were lost in translation. Haley and Luke were adamant that Claire would be pretending to be Haley, whilst Alex knew the truth, that in fact it was her curvaceous body that their mother would be emulating. An idea that she disagreed with, but found oddly arousing and erotic.

"Oh Of-course not a problem!" Gloria said showing the same level of enthusiasm regardless of what Claire said as she buzzed around making sure the three of her children were sorted for the weekend, "But we must get together sometime, just the two of us."

"Yeah… sounds great… I'll uh. Call you," Claire said excited to get home and start getting changed in preparation of Phil coming home from work. She would be waiting with a whole night of fun prepared and she was excited. But there was a lot to do and she hadn't even started, "Me and Phil will be back on Monday, for Dad's birthday party and we will see you all then. Bye guys. Love you!"

"Love you mom!" The kids chanted in repetitive chorus as Claire sped away not even acknowledging their response. They quickly heard the sound of the tyres on the tarmac as she sped away and left Luke, Haley and Alex with Gloria. Turning, they faced the busty Colombian goddess and smiled, Luke especially, whose eyes were slowly drawn to her sizeable breasts. Perfectly round and formed in delicious golden globes, she was the epitome of the female form. Her hour glass figure and bouncy round arse. Even the sight of her made Luke hard, an effect Haley noticed and couldn't help, but smirk about.

"Now, Luke. Manny won't be back until seven tonight, but you are welcome to use his room. Girls, you two can share the guest bedroom. The two beds are set up already!" Gloria exclaimed as she led the children through the house and up the stairs. Opening the door into Manny's bedroom, Gloria left Luke to unpack and get settled while leading the girls down the hall to the guestroom. Opening the door, she showed the amazingly posh and pristine room, with two beds with crisp clean sheets. Bouncing over to the bed, Haley threw herself on top of it and sank into the fluffy white duvet. The mattress was the softest and most comfortable surface she had ever lain on and she couldn't help, but let her mind wander to the possibilities. Luke pounding her tight little pussy into the soft bed, an imprint of their activity embedded into the mattress. The thought made her wet. Maybe when Alex left, she could get Luke in for some fun. Some practice so to speak. Oh that would be glorious, "You two girls get settled in and I'll go make a start on dinner."

"Do you need a hand?" Alex asked, chirping happily as she dumped her bags and turned to Gloria, trying to ignore what she knew her mother would be doing.

"Of course, Alex!" Gloria replied walking out of the room. Haley smiled happily as the two plump delights moved out of the room, leaving Haley alone. Although she wouldn't be alone for long. Making sure that the two girls disappeared down the stairs, Haley quickly rushed across the hall and knocked on Manny's door. When Luke didn't reply, she curiously opened the door, peeking around the corner. As she looked inside the room, she saw her brother reclined on the bed, his hand flying back and forth across his cock as he felt the pair of panties Haley gave him. His eyes were closed in pleasure as he imagined his sister pleasing his cock. Leaning against the door frame, she smirked as she watched her brother jerk off.

"Really?" Haley chuckled, breaking her brother's lustful trance. Panicking her grabbed the covers trying to shield his cock from view, before he realised who was there. Sighing he let his hands fall, showing his thick cock, leaking pre-cum down the side, "You fucked your smoking hot sister and you're gonna jerk off? Even when my sexy little ass is all along in the next room?"

"Really? Again?" Luke exclaimed, leaping to his feet, his cock bouncing as he shuffled towards his sister, desperate to feel her pussy wrapped around his cock again. Haley smiled coyly and rested her hands on his hips, pulling his hips towards hers and pushing his cock between their bodies. He couldn't believe his luck. He was going to get laid twice in one day!

"You bet baby brother… Come on. Dinner will be soon and I want some cock," Haley moaned grabbing Luke's cock and pulling him by his shaft towards her room. Disregarding whether or not anyone would see her and Luke. Squeezing and playing with his cock while the two of them entered her room. Closing the door, she locked it and turned to her brother, "First things first, I have a plan."

"A plan?" Luke said confusingly as the pair of them stood, there Haley's hands roaming back and forth across Luke's young lean body.

"To get my car and your money," Haley smiled, pulling her hoodie of and tossing it to one side, biting her lip as Luke subconsciously jerked his cock to his undressing sister, "We need some lingerie. Something really sexy. So tonight, when everyone is asleep, you'll sneak into Gloria's room and steal the sexiest little outfit you can."

"Gloria's?" Luke said a little confused as to what her sister was saying. Surely Gloria's… larger accentuated features would result in larger lingerie and as much as he adored his sister's lithe form, there would be no way that Haley would fit into Gloria's underwear, "Surely it'll be a little too big?"

"Of course they will baby, but Gloria never throws anything away. Just riffle through the back of her walk-in closet and you'll find some of her older stuff. She is bound to have been a slut a while ago. There will be something that fits," Haley smiled pulling her tank top over her head and revealing her bare chest. She had decided against a bra, a simply let her breasts bounce free. Unbuttoning her denim shorts, she slid them down her lightly tanned thighs, revealing her bare pussy. Standing naked, she cocked her hips and looked across at her nude brother, imaging his thick cock inside her again, "Do we have a plan?"

"You bet!" Luke stammered as Haley advanced her hips swaying sexily, her breasts bouncing softly with each slow and seductive step.

"Good… now baby brother. Let's have some fun," Haley said wrapping her arms around Luke's neck and pressing her chest against his, her soft nipples rubbing against his chest. As she pulled his head downwards, she pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her hands snaked through his mousy hair, her body consumed in lustful passion as she forgot just who she was making out with. He nipples slowly hardened and began to poke into his chest, causing sensitive ripples of pleasure to sweep through her body. Hooking her long slender leg around Luke's, she continued her kiss, her hands grabbing at his lithe young body, "Mmm… you're good kisser brother."

"Thank you , Haley," Luke smiled nervously, still not comfortable with his sister's forwardness. He loved the sex they had, but he knew it was kind of wrong and that lingered on his mind, "Shall we fuck?"

"Aw… look at my little baby brother… being so forward," Haley chuckled biting her lips. Smirking she knocked Luke's leg out from underneath him, sending him falling backwards onto her bed. As he lay on his back looking up at his sexy sister, swaying her hips as she slowly sauntered over to him, Luke felt his cock twinge again. Reaching inside her bag she drew out a condom and quickly tore the packaging, jerking his cock as she rolled the plastic sheathe across her brother's cock, eliciting premature moans of pleasure as she teased his cockhead through its confine, "Don't worry. After the week end you can fuck me without one of these. I just don't have time to go get a new set of the pill."

Before he could reply and say anything, Haley clambered onto the bed, straddling Luke's waist, his cock pinned between his stomach and her wet pussy. Sliding her folds back and forth across his shaft, her clit tingling as it brushed against his tip, Haley joined in the chorus of moans Luke was already filling the room with. His hands flew to her hips as he helped rock her body back and forth, his tip grazing against her entrance, but never actually slipping between her folds and inside.

Haley's hand slid between her thin thighs and grasped Luke's shaft pressing the tip against her warm hole, rubbing it deeper and deeper, parting her soft lips with each slow, pleasurable pass she made. Closing her eyes, she shifted her hips ever so slightly upwards allowing her to press his cockhead firmly against her lips and allow it to slip past her folds and settle inside her entrance parting her cunt in two. Gasping as his thick head slipped inside, she fell forwards using her hands landing on Luke's chest to support herself. Taking a moment to adjust to the cock, Haley slowly began to slide her hips downwards, inch after inch of delicious cock enveloped in her sweet and luscious pussy. Bottoming out, she felt her pussy press against Luke's hairy crotch, her shaven pussy nestled against his bristly pubes.

Raising his hands to Haley's breasts, the part of her body that Luke was most fascinated with. His hands played with her tits that were swaying with her heaving breaths. Squeezing her tits, he ran her perky nipples in between his fingers, bringing them to erect peaks. Rubbing her nipples gently, Luke elicited moans of erotic pleasure from Haley as she slowly began to lift her hips up and down, gently sliding her pussy back and forth across Luke's pulsating shaft, "You like my tits, baby?"

"Oh I love them…" Luke panted as Haley bounced up and down on his cock, drawing her cunt back until about half of his cock was still nestled inside before slamming her hips downwards. Hearing this made Haley even hornier. Moving her hands either side of Luke's head, she dropped her chest lower so that her bouncing tits were within tasting distance of Luke.

"Have a taste then baby…" Haley moaned in between powerful and deep thrusts. Her eyes were closed in deep pleasure, but she soon felt Luke's tongue circling around her nipple as he pussy slammed up and down. The slapping sounds of her pussy colliding with Luke's crotch and balls filled the room and were quickly joined by the wet licks of Luke's tongue across her breasts. While one hand continued to massaging her left breast, Luke lifted his lips to her right nipple and began flicking his tongue back and forth across her pink nub. Wrapping his lips around her nipple, he suckled softly on her tit, covering it in saliva as he playfully bit on her nipple.

Moaning loudly, she increased the speed of her bounces, her ass shaking and rippling every time she impaled herself on his thick length. Switching nipples, he let both his hands drop to her hips and gently paw at her arse, pulling and playing with each off her pert teen cheeks. The combined pleasure of her pussy being filled and her nipples being played with was a little too much for Haley to deal with and he pussy suddenly tightened, clamping down on Luke's cock as she rode him into her orgasm. Slowing her thrusts down, she made sure to get his cock deep with each bounce. Moaning loudly, she felt her body flood with pleasure as she pushed down one last time.

Her orgasm began to stop and as she lifted her hips and popped Luke's cock out of her pussy, Luke erupted. Reaching down he grabbed his cock and pulled the condom of just as the first strand of cum launched out of his cock. Landing on Haley's taut stomach and his own, he groaned. A second string of cum shot further than he anticipated reaching as far as Haley's tits, before the last strand shot out and up his own stomach. Breathing heavily, the two siblings fell into each other's arms covered in cum, taking a minute to collect themselves, before Haley turned to Luke.

"So you remember the plan?" Haley clarified wanting to make sure that it went off without a hitch. Breathing heavily, she let her hands run down to his cock, gently squeezing the softened organ in her dainty, hands, a lecherous smile on her face.

"Yeah. Old underwear… sexy as possible…" Luke groaned as Hayley grasped his cock again, bringing even more pleasure to his sensitive organ.

"Good!" Haley smirked before clarifying, "And you'll be surrounded by Gloria's sexiest, skimpiest, naughtiest outfits, so under no circumstances will you get distracted!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luke waited patiently in his room, waiting for Manny to fall asleep and as the room was slowly filled with Manny's snores, Luke rolled of his bed. Creeping across the room in only his pyjama bottoms, he slipped into the hallway and glanced up and down, quickly. Seeing Gloria's room at the end of the corridor, with the light switch off. Tiptoeing slowly across the hallway, Luke pressed his ear against the door and heard the peaceful sounds of Jay and Gloria sleeping. Pushing the door open, he quickly darted inside and closed the door behind him.

The two adults were sound asleep in the bed and as Luke crept over to the large wardrobe, he noticed Gloria stirring from her slumber. Panicking, Luke leapt inside the wardrobe and closed it behind him, just as he heard Gloria's feet gracefully land on the floor and cross towards the bathroom. The light switched on and Luke heard the water start running in the sink. Fearful of getting caught, Luke began to rifle through the boxes at the back of the closet.

Luke tried to concentrate as much as he could, but being surrounded by Gloria's skimpy underwear and hot dresses was having an effect on him. The boxes at the back were filled with her underwear from her younger years, before she developed such a buxom and busty form. As he shifted some of the boxes, something caught his eye. Several leather and latex outfits hung in the very back. Policewoman, nurse, nun, teacher… Gloria and Grandpa were some kinky people.

Rifling through the box he found a set of sexy black, lacy lingerie with red frilly bows and lace. It was over the top and very girly. Perfect for the fantasy Haley was hoping to pull off. Panties, garter belt, bra and matching stockings. Perfect. Grabbing it he rose to his feet, when something else caught his eye. A perfectly cut, circular hole, leading into the bathroom. It couldn't be…

Dropping back to his knees, he peered through the hole and realised it was exactly what he thought it was. A gloryhole! Gazing through he saw Gloria, in a thin almost see through silk nightie that stopped just below the curve of her arse. As she bent over the sink, the hem of the nightie rose a few inches, revealing her round, plush, plump arse cheeks and to Luke's amazement… no panties. He cheeks fell apart revealing her tanned Colombian pussy and her puckered little arsehole. Luke felt his boxers tighten imaginably as she flaunted her holes and as she rose up and turned around he panicked. She looked right at the hole and he was pretty sure she saw him there. Pulling away from the Gloryhole, Luke held his breath and hoped she hadn't seen him, but it was to no avail.

"Jay?" She whispered cautiously, creeping over to the hole and looking through it hoping to see her husband, "Jay? Were you spying on me?"

There was a sultry hint behind her words and as she said it, Luke's hardon grew even larger straining against its confines.

"Not one for talking, ay Jay? Well why don't you just slip your hard, cock In here and let me do… the 'talking'?" Gloria smirked extending a finger through the hole and teasing Luke closer, thinking that it was her husband. Luke was startled. Gloria thought he was Jay and she wanted him to stick his cock through. This was an opportunity Luke could not pass up! To get the sexy milf Gloria to suck his cock and think that he was Jay? He would be getting his first ever blowjob and Gloria wouldn't even know that his was him. It was too perfect.

Slowly pulling down his pyjama bottoms, he let his cock spring free before jerking it a couple times. Letting his clothing pool around his ankles, he took his cock and quickly stepped in front of the hole. Gloria barely had any time to move out the way before he thrust his cock into the hole, which was big enough for him to comfortably fit his cock and balls through. Gasping, she moaned slightly, her hands grasping his length, causing Luke to breathe in sharply. Even her touch was silky and sweet. She gently caressed his cock, lovingly as if it were Jay's, "Mmm… Jay baby… let me take care of you…"

Trying to keep silent, Luke braced himself for the ensuing pleasure of his first blowjob. All the guys at school wouldn't shut up about them and he was dying to know what they felt like. Stifling a gasp, he felt Gloria's tongue pressed firmly against the base of his shaft, leaving a mark of saliva at the bottom of his cock. Slowly, she drew her tongue upwards along his shaft, leaving a warm trail of saliva as her mouth neared his tip. As she tasted his salty pre-cum, she wrapped her lips tightly around his head suckling softly on his tip. Luke fell forwards grasping the wall as he tried to steady himself. The pleasure was amazing, beyond what he had been told. Yes, Haley's pussy was tight and deliciously wet, but Gloria had skills in sucking cock that were incomprehensible.

Swirling her tongue across his tip, Gloria used her hands to massage his balls and slowly jerk his cock, eliciting more and more pleasure from the young boy. She knew just what made men tick. Wrapping her tongue around his head, making sure she reached each delicious inch of his bulbous cockhead, Gloria began to slowly sink her mouth downwards, taking more cock into her mouth. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she adjusted her throat so as the cock would slide easily into her throat. Pushing downwards, she spewed a mouthful of saliva down his cock, lubricating the way for her as she took inch after glorious inch into her throat with no difficulty.

Expecting her to gag and splutter, Luke was pleasantly surprised when he felt the entirety of his cock disappear down her throat without her making a single sound in protest. Gloria had spent many years performing oral on many different guys and she knew everything. With her lips pressed against the wall, she used both her hands to cradle his balls, massaging them both. Holding her throat down on his cock, she hummed softly, sending delicious vibrations through his shaft, which added to the building pleasure. The new frontier of blowjobs was almost too much for him to handle as he was close to cumming. No matter how much he wanted these sensations to continue, the skill that Gloria had was too much for him.

Pulling her throat back along his shaft, she brought her lips right to his tip. Pressing them softly against the tip, she kissed his purple head before letting the cock disappear back between her luscious and full lips. A silent moan or rather whimper escaped Luke's lips, which he quickly stifled as his cock once more disappeared down her throat. Clenching his fists he lasted as long as he could, before it became too much. Gloria could feel it and as she pulled her lips of his shaft, she jerked him powerfully a few times, causing him to unload his teenage cum over her face. Several strands landed in her hair and a couple in her mouth, which she greedily swallowed. Positioning herself below his cock, she milked the last few drops into her mouth before swallowing and saying, "Mmm… Jay baby… I want to do this again… tomorrow night?"

Luke was ecstatic. Jay had no idea about this so all he had to do was come back here at the same time tomorrow and Gloria would do the same. Pulling his pyjama bottoms up, Luke grabbed the sexy lingerie and bolted for the door, making sure everything was in the right place before rushing back to his room. Stowing the underwear in his bag, he quickly clambered into bed.

Meanwhile, Gloria began to wipe the cum of the face, she smirked. Did Luke really think that she wouldn't recognise the difference between her husband's cock and a teenage boy's? Oh he would get what was coming to him and tomorrow night would be his undoing…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Gay Content**

Slurping sounds filled the room as sweat and heavy heat emanated throughout the bedroom. Cam was laid propped up against the headboard, entirely naked, his soft plump body flexing with Spasming pleasure. Mitch lay on his stomach in a similar nude form, his heels kicking at his cute little bum as he laid between Cam's legs, his plump redhead lips wrapped around the head of his lover's cock, softly suckling on the tip, making sweet smacking sounds as he flicked his tongue back and forth across the slit. His own cock was hard and pinned between his body and the bed, leaking pre-cum across the sheets as he shifted his hips back and forth, fucking the bed as he sucked Cam's cock.

Mitch's hands ran up and down Cam's thighs rubbing his soft skin as he drew his lips back across Cam's shaft, his lips wrapping tightly around his throbbing, salty tip. Sucking on the head, Mitch took one hand and grasped Cam's shaft, slowly jerking his length as he licked away at his tip. Holding his cock, Mitch popped Cam's cock out of his mouth, breathing in sharply as his lips were covered in saliva and cum. Licking his lips clean, Mitch looked up at Cam's face, eyes closed in delicious pleasure as his boyfriend slowly jerked his cock for him. Spreading his spit up and down his shaft, Mitch licked his lips in awe at his boyfriend's sizable length. Twisting his wrist, he squeezed and teased his length, drawing out more and more droplets of pre-cum over his shimmering tip.

"You taste better than ever baby," Mitchell murmured, flicking his tongue out and dancing his saliva covered organ over Cameron's cock, sending shivers of sweet pleasure up and down Cameron's cock, causing his fists to tighten around the sheets, clenching in pleasure, "You like my lips around your cock, Cameron? You want me to take your cock into my throat? Nice and deep?"

"Oh yes… suck my cock nice and good for me Ha…" Cameron moaned his mouth falling open as his boyfriend's dainty hand slid back and forth across his shaft, teasing and squeezing his sensitive tip. Consumed in pleasure, he almost uttered something he shouldn't have, but quickly rectified the situation by moaning from between his lips, "Honey…"

"Oh… my pleasure," Mitchell moaned, his hot breath wafting over Cam's cock as he eyed up his delicious prize, almost completely oblivious to Cam's slight misstep. Cocking his head to the side, he wrapped his lips around the shaft vertically and slid his lips up and down the underside of Cam's cock, his tongue constantly tracing its way back and forth across the entire shaft, not taking the cock into his mouth. As he slid his lips from the tip of his cock to the base, Mitchell continued his rhythmic jerks and slowly powerful thrusts against the bed, stimulating his own cock. As he reached the base, her spewed a mouthful of saliva across Cam's balls before capturing one his balls between his succulent lips. Using his hands, he massaged Cam's balls, smearing his saliva across the man's sensitive ball sack, whilst the other jerked back and forth across Cam's shaft. Popping his balls in and out of his mouth, Mitchell made sure to cover every inch in his saliva before pulling away from his shimmering length, "So good…"

Passing his lips back along Cameron's length, Mitchell pressed his lips against Cameron's tip. Kissing his head, Mitch parted his lips and took Cam's head into his mouth, causing his boyfriend to gasp loudly, his hands resting on Mitch's head as the ginger haired man prepared to take the entirety of Cam's length into his mouth. Adjusting his position, Mitchell opened his throat up and breathed deeply through his nose, longing to feel his throat bulge beneath the thick length settling inside his mouth. Suckling on the tip, he steadied himself, resting his hands on Cam's thighs.

Slowly, as he had done so many times before, he sank his throat lower and lower, pushing the cock past the entrance to his throat and deep into his Spasming windpipe. Cam's cock was thick enough that he didn't have to close his lips around his length, but instead his shaft naturally stretched Mitch's throat. Unable to stop himself from choking and spluttering, Mitch spewed a mouthful of saliva down Cam's cock, his hand grabbing his shaft and smearing it readily across his length. Holding for a moment, Mitch breathed in through his nose as he squeezed the last few inches into his mouth. Dropping his hand to Cam's balls, he felt them ready to blow beneath his grasp. Gently massaging the sensitive organs between his fingers, he heard Cameron moan louder and louder.

Fondling his balls, Mitch felt Cam's hands drop to his head and hold him down, keeping his cock buried firmly in his lover's throat. Choking Mitchell on his cock, Cameron let his mind fill with sexy images of naughty poses, his cock twitching and flexing as he envisioned all the erotic things he would do. The warm, wet throat wrapped around his cock and Mitch's hands massaging his saliva covered balls was proving to be too much pleasure for the man to handle and as Cam drew Mitchell's head back up his cock and slammed his hips back deep into Mitch's throat, Cameron felt his spasm, his cum spurting out and deep into Mitchell's throat. Gulping it down, Mitch felt strand after strand of thick cum disappear down his throat as Cameron grunted and groaned in pleasure, continuing to hold Mitch's throat in place. As his balls were milked of all they were worth, Cameron pulled his cock out of Mitch's mouth allowing him to breathe.

"Oh… fuck… you like that baby?" Mitchell purred his hands caressing Cameron's thighs as he recovered from his orgasm. Mitch's hand dropped to Cam's cock once more, jerking him slowly marvelling as he had done so many times before at his lover's ability to retain his arousal, "My turn I think?"

As they had done so many times before, Mitch grabbed Cam and slowly and gently rolled him over onto all fours presenting his plump arse to Mitchell. Reaching over to the bedside table, Mitchell grabbed a bottle of lube and was ready to jerk his own cock to a lubed shimmer when Cam turned and said, "Sweetie? Would you mind if maybe… I had got to… do this to you?"

"Cam, you never liked 'giving'? You were always a receiver," Mitch said questioningly as he lowered the bottle of lube and gave a quizzical smile.

"I just want to try new things, okay?" Cameron said almost defensively as he got of his knees and turned around to look at Mitchell in the face.  
"Okay, okay, okay! Just be gentle. We haven't done it this way in a while," Mitchell said dropping the bottle of lube on the bedside table and turning around, presenting his own little ass to Cameron. Wasting no time, Cam leapt forward his hardened cock in hand, pressing the tip against Mitch's tight little asshole. Surprised by his forwardness, Mitch was about to turn around to protest about Cam's brashness and urge him to be slower when, Cam began to thrust slowly forwards, his cockhead straining against Mitch's tight little rosebud. Gasping as the feeling of his little butthole having so much pressure on it, Mitchell grunted, grimacing at the building pressure as his arse.

Groaning loudly, both Cam and Mitchell struggled against each other as Mitchell feared the impending pain of Cam's lustful and powerful penetration. Suddenly, Cam's cockhead breach Mitch's hole and he buried a couple inches in Mitch's arse. His mouth fell open in shock and surprise as his ass stretched and flexed around Cam's cock. Most his shock came from the sudden penetration, but he was ultimately surprised by the lack of pain and the overwhelming pleasure. Groaning in pleasure, he buried his head in the pillows before moaning loudly.

Resting his hands on Mitch's hips, Cam began to instinctively push his hips forward, easing more of his cock into Mitch's tight little arse. The feeling of a tight ass around his cock was one that he had missed without knowing that he had missed. It took a couple minutes of grunting and groaning for Cameron to slide his cock entirely into Mitch's tight clutching arse. Mitchell moaned loudly as he felt Cam's crotch press against her hairless ass, his body shaking with strange pleasure. As he felt the cock settle inside him, he felt a sharp pain lurch through his body as Cam brought his hands sharply down on Mitchell's arse cheeks, leaving red hand prints on both of his pale cheeks.

"You like that? Like my cock buried inside your arse, babe?" Cameron grunted, uncharacteristically. Mitchell was surprised by Cameron's sudden dominance, he turned to try and say something, but felt Cam push his head forwards. Trying to formulate words, Mitchell only stomached, stammered moans as Cam began to draw his cock backwards. As Cam drew backwards, Mitchell grunted, before suddenly gasping when Cam thrust forwards, powerfully. The two of them were connected at the waist and arse several times as Cam pounded back and forth, their bodies colliding in delicious pleasure.

Mitchell's body was overwhelmed by unbelievable pleasure as his cock twitched and spasmed beneath him. Before he could realise it, he felt his cock spasm and spurt several strands of thick cum across the bed sheets beneath him. Painting the bed with his cum, Mitch felt his body shake and twitch beneath the pleasure before his cock began to soften. Cam's cock was already sensitive and as he closed his eyes and pictured someone beyond his lover, her groaned in pleasure. Slamming his hips forward, he launched a couple of smaller less powerful strands of cum into Mitch's ass, "Oh… Haley…"

Mitchell was too consumed in pleasure to completely register what Cameron had just said, but as the last few strands of cum painted Mitchell's insides, he realised just what Cam had said. Turning to say something, he was unable to. Cam pulled his cock out of Mitchell, causing him to groan as Cameron rushed into the bathroom down the hall, his naked cock swinging as he went. Closing the door, he locked it, embarrassed as to what he had moaned during a moment of utter pleasure. Mitchell ran after him, cum dripping down his legs and out of his cock, but as he neared the bathroom, he heard his daughter's door open. Gasping, he leapt back into his room and shut the door.

Mitchell couldn't believe what Cam had moaned during their embrace. A woman's name, but not only a woman's name. His niece's name…


	5. Chapter 1: Digital Perversion

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I have finally decided to get back into this story and after a fair deliberation, I've decided to change it a little. Partly because I'm not really feeling the story that I was going down when previously writing this and partly because I lost the planning document and have no idea what I was meant to even write! And when I try to write the story with the pieces I've already set in place, I can't help but think I could have done this better.**

 **So! Consider this, starting the story fresh. The previous chapters on this story will not be removed simply renamed to 'Proof of Concept' and will be entirely unrelated to the new story. The new story will be chapter 1, but will be in the fifth spot in the chapter load up. I have multiple reasons for not just starting a new story, but I won't bore you with them. Just know there is good reason why I'm continuing to use 'Family Fantasies' as a completely new story.**

 **However, onto the smut! Interesting enough, this story starts exactly where the other one did. With Phil on the couch. In fact, a lot of it has been copied and pasted from the first chapter, but with a lot of new stuff added. So, don't think I'm cheating by copying and pasting. I'd just rather not write exactly what I've already written.**

 **So, Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1: Digital Perversion

Sitting back down, Phil reclined, enjoying the feeling of being naked in the house. Being alone and exposed just felt so erotic. And what he was about to do was even more so. Switching on the T.V he slowly began to jerk his cock of it anticipation for what he was about to watch. Casting a glance over to the stairs, her couldn't help, but smirk, knowing just what was about to happen. It took a minute before anything happened, but eventually movement began onscreen. The door opened and someone's elbow popped in shot before disappearing. Phil heard his wife's voice, in the video saying, "Are you sure? In here? What if the kids hear us?"

"They won't if we're really quiet, besides the water will drown most of our noises out," Phil whispered before his arm reached in and turned the water on. As the water began to flow, Phil stepped into the shower, his cock already hard. His hand was jerking it back and forth waiting for Claire. A moment passed and Phil saw his wife toss her bathrobe to the side and step into the shower. For a moment, Phil was taken aback. Her never really appreciated how hot it wife was. And she was quite hot. She had never really realised. She had nice smooth, creamy skin and a set of perky, full tits. Her ass was round and plump, but didn't sag. And now she had her hair wet, she looked hotter than ever, "Well? Shall we begin?"

His wife gave him a sultry look before sliding down into a squatting positon, the water falling down over her body, leaving it shimmering and glistening. It took a moment, but she leant forward and pressed her lips softly against Phil's cock, before parting her soft motherly lips and taking Phil's engorged, pulsating cockhead into her mouth. Phil groaned as Claire took his cock into her mouth and began suckling away. She bobbed her head back and forth across the very tip of his cock, making sure to drag her lips softly across his hardened flesh. Her tongue wrapped its way around his length ticking and playing with every sensitive crevice.

Strangely enough, watching his wife envelop his cock was incredibly arousing. Where she would often be incredibly willing to sink to her knees, the blonde woman having a proclivity for blowjobs and somewhat of an oral obsession, he found it weirdly pleasurable to simply watch her sucking his cock. Shifting her position so that she was resting on her knees, Claire opened her throat up and slide down his cock, taking inch after inch into her hot wet mouth. She had had enough practice with Phil to lose he gag reflex and she put this to good use. She was able to take Phil's entire length into her throat with ease, as she demonstrated her skills once more.

Pushing her husband's cock all the way into her throat, Claire finally pressed her lips against Phil's crotch. Holding herself there, she flexed and constricted her throat, squeezing his cock, while her hand slid up to his balls, gently fondling them. Playing and squeezing them. While his wife, was undoubtedly hot and from what he recalled, the particular day in the shower was one of his most erotic moments, he still wanted to savour something else, "Let's sample some forbidden fruits.

Using the remote, he fast forward, catching frames of him sliding his cock into his wife's pussy before spurting cum all over her pretty blonde face. Soon enough the shower was filled with two younger people and as Phil fast forwarded towards his favourite part, he sped up his own jerking, the house echoing with the sounds of his soft pleasurable slaps.

Moaning loudly, Phil stopped the video. Two people were in the shower and loud grunts and moans filled the room as they got down to it in the shower. It was Haley and Dylan. Phil remembered when the video was. It was a week ago, when Dylan was last at the house. They had the house to themselves and they spent the day walking around naked and fucking. They ended up in the shower cleaning themselves and ultimately fucking again. Phil quickly found out as his laptop was filled with scenes from all over the house, filled with some of the most perverse things he could even believe. Normally, the fact that it was his daughter would disgust him, but seeing it in practice only made him jerk harder. And while the shower was by no means the most perverse it was his favourite.

There was something so hot about watching his daughter get fucked. The faces she made, the grunts and moans slipping out from between her lips. Phil groaned loudly as in the video, Dylan had picked Haley up so she had her long, tanned slender legs wrapped around his hips, his cock submerged in her tight teenage pussy. Her hands clung to his neck as he pinned her against the wall. Her face was agape with pleasure as moans and orgasmic grunts came from her lips. He caught glimpses of Dylan's cock as he pounded into her with slow, powerful and forceful thrusts. Every few seconds he would pull out and slide back in. That was how Phil liked it. Slow and hard. A little shorter than her Phil's, but thicker by far, Dylan's It stretched her to new lengths every time they he watched. Haley and Dylan's moans were timed perfectly with each time, he slammed his hips inwards making sure to force his cock deep into her teenage cunt.

"Naughty, naughty Haley…" Phil groaned watching his daughter get fucked in the same shower he fucked his wife, "Oh… what I would give to punish you…"

Dylan's hips pounded in and out, the wet slaps of their shower fucking echoing around the room as Phil was mesmerized with her own face. The sexy looks she was making as Dylan speared her on his cock, making her moan louder than ever before. He remembered watching this the first time in the car. It was one of the hottest and most pleasurable times he had ever had. Dylan murmured something in Haley's ear, before sliding his cock out of her pussy and letting her down. Crouching down in the shower, Haley opened her mouth and began to massage her pert young teen tits.

Furiously jerking his cock, Dylan groaned loudly, spraying rope after rope of cum over the young Dunphy girl. Grunting loudly, he watched as he painted the young girls face with thick white cum. She smiled and let the cum land on her face and into her mouth. Swallowing what was left in her mouth, she rose to her feet and gently jerked his cock with her hand, "That was amazing baby…"

"I know…" Dylan panted, recovering from his orgasm and admiring his hot girlfriend plastered with his cum, "What shall we do now?"

"Well… I want you to eat me out on my parent's bed," Haley suggested, before the pair of them left the shower and ran off to fuck in her parent's bed. As Haley said this, Phil grabbed the controller, switching to his newest footage and what he quickly hoped would become his favourite. Leaning back, he watched, almost too excited to even stroke himself as the shower slowly turned on and Alex stepped forwards.

"Hi daddy… hope you enjoy this!" she smiled, dropping her robe as she readjusted the camera to look down over her in the shower. She waved at the camera as she, stepped into the shower, the youngest Dunphy girl's body entirely exposed. Biting his lip as he watched her body slowly begin to glisten beneath the water, Phil moaned. She was gorgeous. She even kept the sexy little glasses on. She knew how much he liked them.

Standing beneath the water, Alex began to slowly sway her hips back and forth, writhing beneath the water, every movement trying to entice her father. Her hands ran over her body, down past her tits, onto her arse, making sure that her body was soaking and glistening wet. Although, her pussy wasn't in any dire need of help in that regard. Her jet-black hair when wet, draped over her shoulder and down onto her breasts, completing a truly gorgeous look for the young Dunphy girl. A look that gave Phil's cock that last twitch of pleasure before growing dangerously close to cumming. Taking the shower gel, she squirted It across her breasts, winking at the camera in doing so before lathering her body in thick layers of soapy delight, her body simply accentuated by the bubbles.

Her hands rode down to her breasts, pushing them together, the soap dripping from her nipples. Alex's breasts were her crowing joy. The aspect of sexuality she held above her slutty sister, beyond that of the nerdy girl fantasy. Massaging her breasts, she let them flop back into place, bouncing beneath the soap as she tactically turned herself around, bending at the knees to wash her plump legs. Presenting her plump behind, she let Phil ogle it a while longer before reaching around and peeling apart her cheeks, presenting her tight little pussy and winking, taunting, teasingly naughty little asshole, as yet untouched.

Much to Phil's surprise, he watched her reach up and pluck the small camera from its hiding spot, giving a close up of her breasts, making sure to have them jiggle, her free hand plucking at her nipples. Bringing it around behind her, the TV screen was filled with a close up of her tight puckered arsehole. Debating whether he should stop it there and jerk of to easily the hottest thing he'd recorded or continue. His question was answered as she dipped the camera between her legs, letting it glide over her shaven pussy and creamy white thighs. Using her free hand, she peeled apart her lips, flashing her clit and her tight little hole to her daddy. Returning the camera to its place, she turned around, knowing her daddy was an ass man beyond a tits guy.

"Oh daddy…I'm a naughty girl…" she smiled between her legs as soap washed over her back and down her arse crack. Taking a hand, she sharply spanked her ass, soap flying across the bathroom as she continued to lather her plump, fleshy arse with soap, teasing her dad through the webcam, he hid in the corner.

Turning back around, she leant against the wall of the shower, spreading her legs as she slid her soapy hands towards her pussy. Running her fingers along each of her folds, she rubbed the most sensitive spots, her pussy could offer, her hand gliding over her clit. Sinking a finger into her pussy, she moaned loudly and audibly, her mind running blank in regards to the camera as she simply enjoyed the pleasures she was feeling. Quickly slipping three fingers inside herself, she eased the in and out, working her own pussy with her fingers, moan after moan echoing through Phil's sound system as he continued to jerk of furiously.

Close to cumming, he watched as his daughter, slowly bent over, spreading her ass cheeks, giving a devilish smile between her legs, before running her hand across her arsehole. Phil's eyes widened as he watched her slowly ease a finger inside her arse, her tight, puckered butthole graciously accepting it. This was Phil's new favourite video, he thought as he continued to jerk himself off, nearing his orgasm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Closing the door to her room, Alex quickly undressed herself, flinging the tight-fitting top she was wearing to one-side. Her bra provided more of a hindrance as she quickly tore it off, freeing her sizable breasts, her hands immediately massaging them. Undoing her jeans, she managed to wriggle her plump bum out of the tight-fitting clothes with a little difficulty, before standing in only a pair of black panties. These were the sexiest ones she owned, a lacy frill around the hem and a small patch above her pussy of see through, black lace mesh. Quickly doffing them and tossing them to one-side, she leapt onto her bed, opening her laptop as she got herself comfortable.

Her laptop was already streaming the content from the TV as she had set it up to do so and so the screen was immediately filled with the scene of her own mother suckling on her father's cock. Alex had seen the video before, but there was something about the way her mother sucked cock that was so enticing. She had a way of working her head back and forth across her father's cock with relative ease and fluidity. It was almost mesmerising to watch, Alex's hand drifting between her legs and tracing along her slit ever so slowly, collecting her juices as she did so. But before she could get into it, the video changed, fast-forwarding and flickering into Haley and Dylan.

Despite her distaste for her sister's open lewdness, even Alex couldn't help but ease a finger into her pussy at the sight of her tight pussy being split it two. She was hot and Haley had grown to use that in her own way. It's just Alex grew tired of coming home to find her sister lewdly spread across the kitchen counter with Dylan hammering his cock in and out of her pussy. Haley had never once seen Alex come home and wasn't even aware that she had upon multiple occasion seen the pair of them having sex, even going as far as too spy on them in person.

The smirked as the screen changed once more, the exact same scene with Haley and Dylan playing out as it did for her father. However, instead of jumping to Alex's little show that she knowingly gave her father. The screen flickered into life, showing her father, arching his back against the shower wall as his hand jerked back and forth across his cock. Biting her lip, Alex slowly began to finger herself a little quicker knowing that her father was downstairs playing with himself to her show, while she did the same to his.

His hand sped back and forth across his cock, jerking it as it lathered itself in thick soapy bubbles. He was grunting and groaning as he spasmed into his own hand, lurching forwards, fucking the tight hole that he made with his fingers. Enjoying the little show her father was giving her, the naughty immersion of the seductive masturbation video was cut short as her dad murmured into the camera, "Oh sweetie… fuck Alex… I want to cover your tits in my cum, like the little whore you are…"

Opening chuckling at her father's poor attempts at dirty talk, she picked up the phone that was sitting on the bedside table. Without having to dial, Alex found that the call was already open between her and her father. They had set it up so that they could listen to each other while jerking and fingering themselves, but Alex just had to address her father's dirty talk, openly laughing down the line.

"Really dad? You want to cover my tits in your cum? Do you know who you're doing the show for?" she chuckled down the line, continuing to slide her finger in and out of her pussy, her eyes latched onto his show, watching the way he stroked his cock and murmured her name. On the other side of the phone, she heard him jerking off, the sounds of her own personal video playing in the background. If she opened the door to the bedroom, she would hear him downstairs, but she kept to her own room, sliding a second finger in alongside the first one.

"Why? Was it not sexy? I thought it was pretty sexy?" Phil replied, watching as Alex slowly began to ease a finger into her ass In the video, the idea of her daughter fingering her own arse making Phil moan.

"Maybe for Haley? But I like to think I've got more of a refined taste for dirty talk," she said smugly as she watched Phil turn around presenting his arse to her, his hand continuing to speed up and down his cock, biting her lip as she ogled his toned bum cheeks, she decided she earnt a third finger, the pleasure building in her cunt becoming insurmountable as she ground against her fingers.

"Like when you said in your little show for me, 'Daddy, I'm a naughty girl'? Refined?" Phil teased, watching Alex dip a second finger into her arse, revelling in the sounds of the real Alex fingering herself down the line.

"Oh, shut up… Besides… why don't I come down there and show you some dirty talk?" Alex suggested as she was initially averse to the idea of sitting in separate rooms to do this. She wanted to sit beside her father, jerk his cock while he fingered her and fuck right there on the couch to the delectably whorish video of her sister fucking in the shower. But her dad wasn't as keen as her, despite having fucked several times before.

"No, someone might catch us? If someone finds me jerking of to you in the shower that's fine. If they find us playing with each other while watching, you in the shower that's not okay," he explained again, only to have his logic countered by an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Then why don't you come up here? Front row seat?" she suggested, closing the video, strolling over to the door and folding her arms, using them to push her breasts forwards as she waited for the crashing sound of everything in her father's way, smashing as he bolted up the stairs.

Hanging up her phone, she smirked as Phil bounded into her room. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled her father into her body, pressing her plump pillowy tits into his chest, her nipples grinding against his skin as she reached up and encompassed her dad's lips with her own. Melting into the kiss, the pair battled each other, their tongues vying for constant dominance as they writhed against one another. Both of them were on the verge of orgasm, but craved each other's touch, Phil's cock sliding between Alex's creamy thighs, collecting her juices along his shaft as the pair of them fell to the floor.

Parting their lips, Alex almost wrestled her father to the ground, pinning him against the carpet with her thighs. Straddling his waist, she trapped his cock between his stomach and her pussy, his shaft grinding against her slit as she slid back and forth across his length, lubricating his shaft with her juices, as her pussy lips folded delicately around his shaft. His bulbous cockhead, prodded her clit, eliciting loud pleasurable moans from both their lips as the most sensitive parts of their body pressed against each other.

Lifting her hips, she reached down between the both, taking Phil's cock in her hand, whilst using her other hand to spread her folds, revealing her tight little hole. Pressing his cockhead against her hole, she slowly worked It between her folds, easing into the entrance of her cunt, until she was confident it would stay, the feeling of slowly filling with cock building inside her. Biting her lip, she joined her dad in moaning as she slowly sank her hips down onto his cock, feeling every glorious inch of his cock disappear inside her, the familiar feeling of being fucked coursing pleasurably through her body. As she slid of his cock inside her, her shaven pussy pressing against his hairy crotch, she let out a pleasured groan, tossing her hair back over her shoulders, her hands roaming across her father's chest, playfully rubbing his nipples as she knew it was his weakness.

Crouching on the balls of her feet to get a good angle, Alex started to rise up and down, the sensation of her clutching pussy pulling Phil back inside her making the pair moan. His cock parting her lips as she slammed her arse up and down along his cock, her bountiful and busty flesh slapping together, her breasts bouncing with each movement she made. Every time her dad's cock buried itself back inside her, she felt that ever precious orgasm rising in her loins, her clit tingling as she watched her dad's face contort in pleasure, simply wishing they could fuck for as long as possible.

Latching his hands onto his daughter's delectably plump arse, he pulled at her soft flesh, his mind always wondering how she managed to hide such a bountiful arse from the entire family. Pulling on her plump cheeks, he loved the way her bum fell back into place, her cheeks shaking and rippling as she rode his cock with increased fervours. Between her cheeks, lay her tight arse, a hole that Phil was yet to enter, despite Alex's constant teasing. She would often let herself be caught playing, experimenting with her tightest hole, only to refuse Phil access, allowing him to only take her pussy. He wouldn't complain, as he pussy was still tighter than Claire was, even when she was virgin. Despite loosening up considerably during their hot fuck session, her pussy still clutched at him, the mesmerising way her lips folded around his shaft making thrust upwards to meet Alex's crashing arse, driving his cock deeper inside her tight, teenage pussy.

Her arse may have been a pleasant surprise, but her breasts were a sight she could never hide. Being larger than her own mothers and even Gloria's, Alex's sizable bust were the object of Phil's fascination, both his hands weaving their way around from her bum and landing on each sizable handful. Her soft flesh seemed to spill from between his fingers and he softly squeezed them, his thumbs running circles along her nipples, making them even more erect than before and ensuring that Alex continued to moan. Massaging the delicate mounds of soft, teenage flesh, Phil continued to fantasise, his mind lingers on the image of her breasts, glimmering, shining with lubrication as she pressed them together, letting Phil fuck her large breasts, using them as if they were another hole, her delicious young body could offer. Alex never let him do that, adamant for such an indulgence to be kept for a special day. Even she, in a closeted bookworm way could recognise her sex appeal and knew what to withhold and when.

The room was filled with the slapping of wet flesh, her breasts bouncing together, her arse clapping with each powerful slam her body made. Their moans joined together, both of them grunt and groaning as their bodies ground together in unison. They were both speeding towards their orgasms, the sounds they were making only serving to spur them on, their body glistening with sweat as the pressed themselves into each other. Leaning down to her father, she pressed her lips against his, the erotic perversion of kissing her own dad, standing leagues above the naughtiness of fucking him. There was something far naughtier and intimate about kissing her father, whereas his cock simply appeared as yet another cock. Her cunt burned in pleasure as she continued to kiss him, her orgasm finally hitting.

Leaning back, she erupted in a cascade of grunts and squeals, her pussy clenching and spasming around his cock as it pulled him deeper in, savouring every delicious moment of being full of cock. Still riding her father's cock, she felt her entire body shake as her mind was clouded with the sexual brilliance of the moment. Her orgasm took control, and for the briefest of moments, she was swimming in her own world of bountiful pleasure. That was until, she heard her father grunting, grimacing as his own orgasm hit and he refrained from filling his own daughter's pussy up with his cum, for fear of obvious repercussions. Falling backwards of his cock, she waited his cumshot, knowing exactly where he wanted it and where a perverse part of herself wanted it.

"Come on daddy! Cover my tits in your cum!" she begged, coaxing him along as she descended into the perversion of his prior dirty talk. Pulling his cock out from her pussy, he left trails of her sweet juices along her stomach as he furiously jerked off over her tits, dribbles of pre-cum splattering her prematurely.

Grunting loudly, he watched as his daughter pressed her breasts together, the already sizable pair of tits, becoming an even more busty target. Running his thumb across the tip of his cock, he unloaded, strand after strand of cum spurting across her breasts, painting her chest white. Several beads of cum splattered onto her face, on even splitting itself over her soft plump lips. Moaning as the hot cum landed on her, she let her breasts naturally flop to the side, while Phil rolled onto his back.

Normally, they would spend a few minutes in each other's arms, cuddling, their sweat glistening bodies mingling a wee while longer while they caught their breath. Only this time, Phil was quick to begin gathering his clothes, still breathless and a little wobbly as his mind grew hazy. Watching him for a moment, Alex smiled, pushing herself up onto her feet and taking a towel to wipe away all the cum before moving to the bed, her legs growing weary after the rather hard riding, she gave her father.

"You know we have all day, dad? We could spend some more time together?" she smiled, rolling onto her bed, playfully kicking her arse with her heels, knowing exactly what seductive positions made her dad tick. Seeing her there, innocent like that, almost made him break as he gathered his clothes.

"I've got things to do, sweetie," he said, the reality of the perverse situation setting in. The clouded thoughts of a horny dad, dissipating, replaced with the very real realisation that he had just fucked his youngest daughter.

"Like what dad? We never spend proper time together. Like the day, we went out. Just the two of us. We went for lunch at the circus. I sucked you off in the bathroom and you ate me out on the Ferris Wheel. Wow, I sounded far too much like Haley, just then…" Alex said, crossing the room her breasts bouncing with each step as she wrapped her arms around her Dad, pressing her tits into his bare chest, her thigh grinding against his rapidly hardening cock, "The point Is, we should hang out. Have fun, if you know what I mean."

"You're my daughter…" he said, knowing the argument was futile, but his own belief in the argument quickly failing as she stared up at him through those sexy glasses. He was about to break for the second time today.

"It didn't matter just then?" she smiled, knowing she had him hooked as her hands drifted down to his bum, pulling him closer, his cock sliding between her plump thighs, pinned between the two soft pieces of flesh, grinding against her wet, shaven pussy.

"Fine… we can spend some time together. But only in here. If your mother found out about us, I would be castrated before you could say incest," he agreed, hugging her back, moaning softly at where his cock was

"Eloquent, dad…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Phil bolted upstairs, Luke quickly leapt up from behind the sofa, buckling his jeans as he stuffed his cock back into his trousers. Leaping over the sofa, he quickly unplugged the thumb-drive with all the videos stored on it and bottled it to the door. As he opened the door, his mother, startled strode in. Quickly brushing past her, Luke called back to her, "Going to Manny's! Bye!"

"Okay… I'll just have some alone time," She said glancing over to the sofa only to find tissues and a bottle of lotion set on the cushions. Sighing, she smirked, "Oh Phil… We have a bedroom, you know?"

 **Author's Note: I wanted to try something new and have a pairing already be established beyond the married couples. Instead of always teasing father/daughter incest, I just wanted to have it pre-established and ready to go. So, let me know what you think about that and I hope you don't mind me repurposing the first chapter of the story. In the long run, it was the shortest part of the story.**

 **On another note, this point will be added to every chapter uploaded this week (16/01/2017). I am starting a two-week job today and will be incredibly busy over the next two weeks. On top of that job, I have a writing job and this hobby, so I must prioritise. So, for the next two weeks, I might not be able to update every story I promised to. I will try for at least a new chapter for at least two stories for the first week and the second week will be an update to the two I missed. Saying that, I might not even be able to do that. But I will return to four new updates on the week beginning (06/02/2017). Apologies.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
